


Walking on Broken Ice

by hammanop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempted Kidnapping, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Magic, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Protective Victor, Suspense, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammanop/pseuds/hammanop
Summary: *Temporary Hiatus* The Grand Prix Final has ended. Yuuri has the silver medal in one hand, Victor in his other. Excited to spend time with Victor and celebrate his victory they look forward to their future together. However, Yuuri has gained the attention of a very specific group and they will stop at nothing to get their hands on the Japanese skater. He and Victor struggle to comprehend events even as Yuuri uncovers mysterious things about himself. But little do Victor and Yuuri realize the extent these people will go to steal Yuuri away from the world.ORAn urban fantasy AU that delves into Yuuri discovering he has powers, being hunted, and learning that Victor is one protective guy.





	1. Chapter 1: Hold My Heart in Your Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm posting this before I talk myself out of it.

Yuuri was running, his pursuers hot on his tail. He held his skates in his hands, having removed them to help him with his escape and stealth. The skater ducked behind a corner and squatted behind a potted bush for cover. He rocked slightly as he found his balance, then covered his mouth and nose with his hand to quiet his breathing as added protective measure as the swarm of reporters ran by, their cameras and lights swiveling like spotlights searching for him.

“Where did he go? He never answered me!” One of them complained. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat when one of the reporters glanced over in the direction where he was hidden but luckily they didn’t see him.

“I think he went this way!” Another replied. With that, they moved as a collective unit and ran further down the hallway finally giving Yuuri a moment of peace. He exhaled, his hand falling onto his chest as relief filled his body.

He’d been trapped in that mob of reporters for who knows how long. Their questions had started out general, but then they started getting more and more personal as they queried into his plans for the future. Then, one of them had asked about the nature of his and Victor’s relationship and what they planned together going forward. The mention of his love life had sent the group into a frenzy. Yuuri shivered, grateful he had managed to elude them, thinking how he would have died of embarrassment had he remained in their clutches.

His thoughts turned to his counterpart, and how he had no idea where the Russian currently was. Yuuri was trying to remember how they even got separated. It was all a blur. Yuuri didn’t even have his phone on him to contact the other; Victor had been safeguarding it earlier for him and now he had been left stranded.

Yuuri sighed and shuffled forward to peek around the wall, looking left and right. There was no one in the hallway. Safe. He stood up and padded down the opposite way the reporters went, hoping to retrace his steps in order to find Victor. He took this moment of respite to smooth back some flyaway hairs and straighten out his tracksuit jacket that hid his free skate costume underneath. Yuuri thought about putting his skates back on only to decide that the feeling of the floor on his feet through his socks felt nice.

Yuuri returned to thinking about Victor. The reporters’ questions earlier about their plans together had Yuuri wondering the same thing. They had agreed to both return to competitive figure skating but had yet to decide what was next for them in the moment. Yuuri couldn’t imagine going back to Hasetsu without Victor, but also couldn’t imagine Victor going back there with him. It set Yuuri on edge, and he could only wonder what Victor had in mind.

“Yuuri!”

The Japanese cried out in surprise as someone excitedly hugged him from behind. Yuuri’s skates fell out from his hand. His hugger’s chin rested on his left shoulder, their cheeks touching.

 “Victor!” Yuuri greeted back, a slight blush burning his nose and cheeks. A ball of warmth bloomed in his chest at seeing him.

 “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Yuuri,” Victor pouted, rubbing his face against Yuuri’s and pulling him closer. “Can you believe how aggressive the reporters have been? I can’t believe they stole you away from me!”

Yuuri laughed, one hand resting on top of Victor's arms where they wrapped around his waist. Feeling brave, Yuuri spun in Victor’s grasp so that they faced each other and he blinked up at the Russian; he felt a rush of pleasure at Victor’s surprised face. “Actually, I was scared you were one of the reporters and I’d been found out. But…now I wonder what will happen now that I’ve been found by someone much more interesting.”

Yuuri heard Victor’s breath catch in his throat and his expression became excited. Victor’s eyes were shining and a goofy grin was on his face as he beamed down at Yuuri.

 “Well-” Before Victor could finish they were suddenly rammed into and the two fell on to the ground in a heap. Yuuri blinked, stunned before realizing that he had fallen on top of Victor. He rolled off of Victor and glanced up at their attacker.

 “Ugh! You two need to get a room or something! It’s disgusting seeing you slobbering over each other!” The culprit stuck a finger in their mouth and faked gagging before glaring down at the couple.

Yuri Plisetsky. He had been a competitor in the Grand Prix Final alongside Yuuri. Yuri, nicknamed Yurio, was a force to be reckoned with. Especially his kicks. Yuuri had been on the receiving end of them far too many times. Yuri’s hair still had two side braids tied into a ponytail, and a gold medal hung around his neck showing off his victory in securing first place. His white and red tracksuit jacket was zipped up, hiding his costume.

Yuuri flushed and buried his face in his hands feeling like he wanted to die from embarrassment. How could he have acted like this in front of the young teenager?

Victor sat up slightly and reached out towards Yuri. “Yurio! Sorry! I forgot you had been with me! Did you feel left out? Come join us in a hug!”

Yuri tsked and stuck his arms in his jacket pockets. “What? No way. Who cares about that?” He scowled down at the pair and then focused on Yuuri, his eyes darkening. “And you! I’m going to win gold again at the next Grand Prix so you’d better not slack off and show me your best or I’ll make your life hell!”

Yuuri peeked at the blond teenager through his fingers, feeling himself smirk at the challenge. “Of course. I’m planning on it, Yurio. I won’t disappoint you, I promise.”

Yuri pressed his lips together, but his eyes gleamed betraying his satisfaction. He kicked his leg out in a little threatening swing. “Don’t forget that everyone’s meeting to celebrate tonight. That Phichit guy apparently set the whole thing up. If I have to go then there is no way in hell that you two get to skip out, got it?” And with that he spun on his heel and set off. He had taken out his phone and seemed to be texting someone.

Victor laughed as he and Yuuri helped each other up. Victor had a small smile on his face, “That Yurio. So then, I guess we’d better head back to…?” Victor’s voice trailing off caught Yuuri’s attention, and he noticed that Victor was staring down at his feet.

 “Yuuri, why aren’t you wearing your skates or any shoes?” His gaze looked up to meet Yuuri’s and he raised an eyebrow. Yuuri couldn’t help but shrug sheepishly, suddenly remembering that he was only wearing socks.

 “Oh, I had to get stealthy in my escape earlier, and then it felt good walking like this so…” He trailed off himself, hoping that Victor wouldn’t press him further. At the reminder of his skates, Yuuri recovered them from where they landed on the floor earlier and held them by their laces. Victor simply chuckled in amusement and then grabbed Yuuri’s hand, tracing over his knuckles and then over his ring. The feel of Victor’s finger trailing over it sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine and the two shared a knowing smile.

 “You’re too funny, Yuuri. Now, let’s run back to the hotel room first so you can change out of your costume.” Victor smiled and pulled Yuuri in to plant a kiss on his forehead before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “As beautiful as it looks on you I imagine you’ll want to dress into something more comfortable. I’d be more than willing to help you if you’d prefer.”

Yuuri’s face was on fire and he sputtered nonsense as he tried forming words in response. Victor pulled away with a laugh obviously delighting in Yuuri’s embarrassment before taking his hand and guiding him down the hall. Yuuri was still at a loss for what to say, but luckily it seemed as though Victor was satisfied with just this reaction.

Yuuri smiled appreciatively and leaned into Victor, feeling like he fit perfectly against his side. Victor smiled into the crown of his head his lips brushing against strands of hair. The two walked back in a comfortable silence completely engrossed in their own little world they created between each other.

****

Back at their hotel room both Yuuri and Victor changed into more casual attire. Yuuri had to playfully bat at Victor who kept sneaking up behind Yuuri and tickling him. Finally, with coats covering them, and scarves wrapped around their necks they eventually found their way to the restaurant, Zuma. Yuuri had to ask for directions from Phichit at one point when they discovered they were wandering around in circles.

Victor and Yuuri walked past the front doors and approached the host stand. The hostess greeted them warmly and promptly asked if they had a “reservación”; otherwise they did currently have a wait.

Victor nodded his head. “Yes, we are joining a group. It may be under Phichit Chulanont?”

The hostess glanced down at her screen. Brown eyes widened slightly and her head snapped back up at them in recognition. Yuuri tensed at the sudden attention and Victor placed a hand at the small of his back in comfort. Victor simply smiled back politely at the hostess.

 “Yes! Por aquí, por favor! Right this way, please!” She motioned for them to follow and the duo obliged. Yuuri marveled at the restaurant’s theme, appreciating the modern look and the obviously satisfied customers enjoying their meals. They were taken more towards the back of the restaurant and Yuuri was glad to see that it was in a quieter part of the restaurant and was arranged so it seemed like a separate room.

The hostess nodded and dismissed herself as the skating group noticed the newcomers. Yuuri heard squealing erupt as soon as she rounded the corner and pondered it silently.

 “Yay!” Phichit greeted the two of them excitedly, ushering them over to the two empty seats at the table. Victor sat on Yuuri’s right, and Phichit had already taken the chair to Yuuri’s left. Appetizers were already served on the table and Yuuri’s stomach growled loudly at the sight of the food, the smell making his mouth water.

Everyone laughed, teasing the flushing Japanese as he hid his face behind his hands.

The server promptly set two copas in front of the pair and popped open a bottle of wine whose name Yuuri had trouble pronouncing. Entrees were eventually served which included an aesthetically pleasing assortment of different types of cuisine. Fish, steak, chicken, soup and salad. There seemed to be something to suit everyone’s tastes.

Yuuri was surprised to learn from Phichit that the restaurant’s owner, upon learning that the group was planning on attending, had cleared out a part of the restaurant especially for them. Apparently, he was a huge fan of figure skating and was thrilled at the chance to host the group. The staff shared much of his enthusiasm.

Ah. That explained the hostess’s behavior earlier.

 “Yeah, and normally reservations are made well out in advance so I was so happy at my luck! I heard excellent things about this restaurant and wasn’t sure what I’d do if I hadn’t gotten in.” Phichit finished and plucked a piece of chicken off his plate before devouring it with happiness.

At this point, everyone was getting comfortable and Yuuri had long since taken off his coat and scarf to help cool down. Victor had also followed suit and Yuuri couldn’t help but steal glances at how snugly Victor’s shirt hugged his body, accentuating his muscles and making it hard for Yuuri to look away. Yuuri noticed Yuri glaring over at him and he quickly looked down embarrassed. He scolded himself at his lack of restraint. He had to control himself, gosh darn it.

Chris was in the middle of telling an extravagant story about an experience he had involving the beach and a couple interesting exhibitionists. Most of the group was listening politely, controlled expressions hiding their feelings while Yuri’s face was distorted in disgust.

Yuuri politely waited for a pause in Chris’s story before he quietly excused himself to go to the restroom. Victor teased at Yuuri leaving him, making the group laugh again. Promising to just be a moment, Yuuri hurried past tables towards the back of the restaurant. He pushed open the door, appreciating the polished tile and fancy décor in the restroom.

Finished with his business he went over to the sink to wash his hands. He glanced at his reflection and noted the flush on his face. A mix of alcohol and pleasure he was sure. He had to be careful to avoid drinking too much more lest he let loose his wild side. He did not want a repeat of last year.

Hands somewhat dried under the hand dryer, Yuuri reached into his pocket to retrieve his ring that he had tucked away earlier to avoid dirtying it. He couldn’t help but admire it and smiled at the reminder of what it promised. One day, he thought hopefully.

Ready to slide it back on he pressed it between his thumb and pointer finger only to squish it too hard and have it shoot towards the floor. Wide brown eyes watched it bounce off the floor and roll towards the floor drain. Yuuri panicked, instantly diving to recover his ring before it was lost forever in the depths of the piping and startled when he felt a tugging sensation in his palm and the ring flew right back into his hand.

Flew. Through the air. Into his hand. Like a scene out of Star Wars with Jedi and the Force.

Yuuri stood there numb, trying to process what the heck just happened as he unclenched his fist and stared at the ring resting on his palm. Did he imagine that? Or…

Shaking his head, he shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind as he slid the ring back on his finger. He had to be tired. Really, really tired and the combination of alcohol was probably not helping. A dull headache seemed to confirm what he was feeling. Yuuri didn’t want to worry about this unnecessarily either way. Now was the time for him to enjoy a nice dinner to celebrate with Victor and everyone else. He leaned against the counter and rubbed at his temple as the headache seemed to increase in intensity working its way from the back of his head forward. He glanced at his reflection.

_Yuuri_.

A fog blanketed over Yuuri’s mind. He shook his head, trying to shake off whatever this was. That voice seemed to resound in his mind and Yuuri struggled to pull his thoughts together, feeling sluggish.

_Listen to my voice, little one._

His eyes glazed over, mind buzzing as the voice continued whispering to him. Yuuri felt himself getting farther away. He wasn’t here anymore. It was like he was watching himself as someone guided his actions.

_Come to me, Katsuki Yuuri._

The voice commanded Yuuri and he obeyed. Exiting the restroom, he turned towards the entrance of the restaurant and walked outside. The hostess bid him good night as a farewell as he passed, but Yuuri didn’t reply. A part of him was screaming not to go, but the voice coaxed him forward and Yuuri tucked that part of him far away. It wasn’t needed. The voice meant him no harm.

The voice beckoned Yuuri to keep walking. To keep following where it guided him. It enticed him with promises to satisfy his wishes and Yuuri could see an image of Victor waiting for him at the destination. Yuuri smiled. Yes, the voice assured him that Victor was indeed waiting for him. Yuuri hurried not wanting to keep Victor waiting.

He was now making his way down the street, buildings and people passing him by. He paid no attention to his surroundings even as he bumped through a group of people eliciting angry shouts in Spanish.

He came to stop at an intersection waiting for the pedestrian light to signal green to continue. The voice was murmuring at him, urging him to continue and hurry. The light signaled green. He stepped forward, one foot taking him over the curb –

Suddenly, Yuuri’s left arm was jerked backwards, a warm hand sliding into his. His eyes registered the lights around him and it was blinding. Blinking out the spots in his eyes he turned to see Victor looking at him with concern and worry etched all over his face. He was panting, out of breath. Had he been running?

 “Yuuri! Didn’t you hear me calling you? Where are you going? Why did you leave?” Victor questioned, squeezing Yuuri’s hand encouraging him to respond. Yuuri stared blankly at piercing blue eyes not entirely understanding Victor’s questions. Victor frowned, his concern deepening. “Are you okay?”

“Um…” Yuuri furrowed his brow in thought. He couldn’t seem to remember what he had been doing. Now that he thought about it why was he out in the middle of the street without his coat? The cold was starting to seep into his body and he was shivering. He looked around, not recognizing his surroundings. He felt like he was waking up from a dream. “I don’t…where am I?”

Victor frowned, then slipped off his coat quickly draping it around Yuuri’s shoulders. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him close as though worried he would run away. Yuuri savored in the warmth, hugging himself closer to Victor and resting his head on his shoulder.

Victor had his phone in his other hand, beeping as he dialed a number then pressed it up to his ear. From this close Yuuri could hear the ringing from the call going through. The recipient answered, but Yuuri couldn’t make out who it was.

 “Yeah, I’ve found him. He’s…okay…but I’m taking him back to the hotel. Tell everyone thank you for helping.”

There was a pause as Victor listened to their response.

 “I’ll…tell you later,” Victor threw a sideways glance at Yuuri as he said this. With another thanks, he hung up and slid his phone away into his pants pocket before looking down at the Japanese skater. Yuuri couldn’t find the energy to say anything. He was confused and tired and cold. His eyelids were fluttering, struggling to stay open.

 “Let’s go, Yuuri. Let’s get you some rest,” Victor urged Yuuri to turn around and they began to walk back to the hotel, Yuuri nodded absentmindedly, still struggling to remember what he had been doing prior to this.

****

Back at the hotel in their room Victor coaxed Yuuri to strip out of his clothes. Yuuri was still struggling to stay awake and was unsteady on his feet so Victor helped him strip down to his underwear. He turned to find Yuuri’s pajamas but when Yuuri swayed on his feet Victor immediately ran back to his side, gripping his elbows to support him.

Victor pursed his lips, then decided that Yuuri could manage one night sleeping in his undies. He guided Yuuri onto their bed then tucked the Japanese skater in as he relaxed onto the mattress. Victor smiled to himself. Any other time Victor would have been completely delighted at this setup; however, letting Yuuri rest was the priority now so he pushed those thoughts away as best he could.

Yuuri seemed to instantly fall asleep, his breathing becoming even and deep. Victor took off his coat, throwing it on a hanger in the closet before he settled down next to Yuuri on the bed. He propped his head up with his right hand and watched the sheets rise and fall with each breath Yuuri took. The Russian draped his left arm over Yuuri, smoothening out the sheets as he let his thoughts carry him away.

There was a knock on the door and Victor’s eyes popped open. Oh. He hadn’t noticed that he had been dozing off.

He rolled off the bed, yawning and brushing his bangs out of his face as he shuffled over to the door. He slid off the door chain to swing open the door to reveal none other than Yuuri’s best friend, Phichit Chulanont. He was also surprised to see Yuri lurking behind Phichit, his hood pulled over his head and his face sullen.

The Thai skater’s eyes brightened and crinkled as he smiled at the Russian. He was carrying clothing that Victor recognized as Yuuri’s coat and scarf.

 “Hello, Victor!” Phichit greeted, his grin seeming a little milder than usual. Victor wondered if this was his way of showing his worry. Phichit gestured towards what he was holding, “I wanted to drop off the stuff Yuuri forgot.”

 “Oh. Thank you,” Victor stepped aside pulling the door open wider. “Come on in. Yuuri’s asleep though, so keep your voices down.”

Phichit mumbled thanks and passed by Victor with Yuri trailing in right behind him. He noted that Yuri was holding a carryout bag with Zuma’s logo on it. Leftovers?

Victor closed the door and turned to face his guests. The hotel room was definitely crowded with the three men standing somewhat awkwardly across from each other.

 “So, is Yuuri okay?” Phichit questioned, breaking the silence.

 “I think so,” Victor pursed his lips and leaned his back against the wall. He sighed and rolled his neck, trying to ease some of stiffness that had built up. “I’m not sure what happened, to be honest. He was out of it when I found him just roaming around the streets and couldn’t really tell me anything. I’m hoping a night of rest will be good for him.”

 “I see…This is so weird for him to do though. Even at his worst, I’ve never seen him act like this. I wonder if he was just overwhelmed from today. Do you think you’ll make it to the banquet tomorrow? It won’t be half as fun without you and Yuuri there,” Phichit smiled softly, his voice tender and saying what Victor was feeling.

 “I hope so. I’ve been looking forward to it,” Victor agreed wistfully. Then, Victor remembered his other guest and glanced over at Yuri curious as to why he had been so quiet. Yuri was watching Yuuri, staring at his back his face still downcast with worry. Phichit followed Victor’s gaze.

Yuri noticed the two of them looking at him and reciprocated with a glare, “What?”

There was a brief silence until Phichit gestured to Yuuri’s belongings once more. “Where can I put these?”

 “Oh, on the bed if you don’t mind,” Victor motioned with his hand. Phichit obliged and moved to set Yuuri’s coat and scarf at the foot of the bed, taking care to be quiet and not disturb the slumbering man. He paused, looking over the bedroom arrangement and at Yuuri.

Phichit spun around at Victor, a mischievous smile on his face, “You guys sleep with the beds pushed together?”

Yuri’s head swiveled to stare hard at Victor, his infamous glower appearing. Victor felt his face and neck warm. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah? What can I say? We’ve gotten close.”

Phichit giggled devilishly, his hand covering his mouth. “So it seems.”

 “Oi, where am I supposed to put this?” Yuri growled, raising the Zuma take out bag up in the air for Victor to see.

 “What is it?” Victor asked, now curious to its contents. He stepped closer to the teenager.

 “Food for him,” Yuri gestured towards Yuuri’s sleeping figure with his thumb before handing Victor the bag. “Figured he’d be hungry since he barely ate anything earlier.”

 “How thoughtful!” Victor gushed and seized Yuri in a hug, his famous heart smile adorning his face. “You are such a good kid, Yurio!”

 “Agh! Let go of me!” Yuri shoved Victor away, scowling. He stomped away putting some distance between them.

 “Well, I think I’ll head off now. I just wanted to drop off Yuuri’s things and check on him,” Phichit shuffled to the door, opening it. Running away; the traitor. “Keep me updated if anything changes. Otherwise, let Yuuri know I’ll catch up with him tomorrow. Bye!”

 “Goodnight!” Victor waved after Phichit as the closed the door behind him.

Victor glanced over at Yuri and simply smiled as he saw that he was very obviously mentally debating with himself over something. Eyes resolute with a decision Yuri stomped back in front of Victor and grabbed at his arm, his grip strong. He caught Victor’s gaze, his eyes hard, “Take care of Katsudon, you hear? You’d better keep me updated; I’ll be expecting to hear from you, too.”

 “Okay?” Victor agreed, somewhat puzzled and having anticipated the blond to say something different. Yuri seemed satisfied by that answer and took that as his cue to leave the door closing behind him as well. Victor latched the door chain and stood there, absorbing and pondering over the young skater’s actions. He could understand the worry from Yuri, but there was something else bothering him, Victor could tell. He’d have to ask some other time to find out just what that was.

Then he glanced over at Yuuri. His lovely sleeping beauty still deep in sleep. Victor smiled fondly, placing the food in their mini fridge and shutting off the lamp before stripping down to his underwear and sliding under the sheets next to Yuuri. He envied Yuuri’s ability to sleep seemingly through anything.

He yawned, cuddling up against Yuuri’s back and nuzzling his nose into the nape of his neck, inhaling and breathing in his scent. Then, he slowly passed into slumber himself, dreaming of Yuuri and skating and their marvelous future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Zuma is based on an actual restaurant in Barcelona.
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing with this, really. It's more for myself than anything but figured I'd share it. What do you all think? I think I'll still work on it but I'll see what kind of response it gets.


	2. And Hold On Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the attention this story has gotten so far! I appreciate it.

Yuuri felt his eyes flutter open, the sunlight bright and warm against his skin. He yawned, stretching out his body and feeling the blood flow.

There was a groan from behind him and Yuuri felt a set of arms wrap around his stomach and pull him so that his back was flush against their chest. It felt nice, and it was warm. Yuuri hummed in content, feeling himself drift in and out of sleep.

Yuuri was suddenly very conscious that he was wearing nothing but his underwear and his eyes popped wide open. He was also now very conscious of the lack of clothing his hugger had on. Bare skin touching his now seemed to burn him where they touched.

What happened last night? He couldn’t remember how he had gotten here. Please, oh please, tell him that he did not go and get himself drunk last night. As much as that seemed the only logical explanation there was something clearly denying that happened. Yuuri did not feel hungover, he felt perfectly fine.

Careful to keep himself collected, Yuuri rolled inside the arms that wrapped around him to come face to face with a set of piercing blue eyes staring back at him. Victor smiled cheekily as Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his face and neck combust in his embarrassment.

“G’morning,” Victor murmured, voice still groggy with sleep. He planted a kiss on the tip of Yuuri’s burning nose.

“V-Victor, g-good morning,” Yuuri automatically replied, distracted as he watched Victor’s eyes dance between his own. He looked breathtaking, the sunlight highlighting his face and making him glow.

“How are you feeling, Yuuri?” Victor’s face softened as his hand caressed Yuuri’s cheek and brushed some hair out of his face.

 “Fine, I guess?” Yuuri furrowed his brow, slightly confused at but welcoming of Victor’s attention. Victor always tended to be awake before Yuuri and that often led to many shared morning cuddles initiated by the Russian. However, their lack of clothing had Yuuri feeling self-conscious and still wondering what had occurred last night.

Victor’s eyes scanned him over, searching, “Yeah, you look better. I was so worried about you last night, y’know.”

“What? What’d I do?” Yuuri blurted out, puzzled and concerned. A million different scenarios played out through his mind. There was a slight pause as Victor processed this.

“You don’t remember?” Victor reciprocated the confusion mixed with some concern. Yuuri shook his head, entirely lost as to what Victor was referring to. Victor sighed, lips pressing into a thin line. “I was hoping you would be able to tell me.”

_What did I do!?_ Yuuri’s mind was racing, playing back last night’s events. He remembered Victor and himself meeting up with everyone for dinner. Then he had gone to the restroom and…he couldn’t remember. He vaguely recalled Victor’s arm around him as they walked in the streets. But then it blurred into different sounds and images until he had woken up this morning.

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” Victor squeezed Yuuri’s arm snapping him out of his thoughts. “We’ll figure it out later. First, let’s get some food in you.”

Yuuri watched Victor roll out of bed and grab a pair of black sweat pants from the floor, sliding it on. Then he made his way to the mini-fridge in the room, pulling out a to-go box. Yuuri tried to focus on the sound of Victor unpackaging the food and working the microwave instead of how badly he suddenly felt the urge to go run and hide. Victor’s hesitance to explain anything to him was worrying and had Yuuri assuming the worst. He also couldn’t shake the feeling that he had come across something frightening last night. It was like his body was remembering something his mind couldn’t and his stomach rolled uncomfortably.

The smell of the food caused Yuuri’s stomach to rumble, distracting him. Victor smiled back at him knowingly.  With a beep, Victor took out the steaming box and grabbed the set of plastic silverware on the counter before climbing back on the bed using his knees. He plopped down next to Yuuri and passed the fork and food into his hands ordering him to eat.

Yuuri obeyed, setting the container on his lap. The food smelled really good and his mouth watered as he eyed the dish. Grilled chicken on a bed of rice and mixed in with different vegetables. He stabbed into a piece of chicken, coating it in the rice before stuffing it in his mouth and chewing. He sighed with pleasure, savoring the taste.

“Breakfast in bed for my darling,” Victor teased, his eyes crinkling and a huge grin on his face. He sat cross legged on the bed and rested his chin on his hand. Yuuri flushed; swallowed, and continued eating. His chest felt tight, and his eyes stung as Victor watched him.

Finally, Yuuri finished and Victor carefully took the box from him and setting it on the nightstand.

He didn’t realize he was crying until something hot and wet ran down his cheek and Victor wrapped him in his arms. Then they were sitting there on the bed with Yuuri sobbing into Victor’s chest and clinging to him tightly. Victor mumbled reassuringly into Yuuri’s hair, rubbing his back in soothing and tender motions. Yuuri didn’t even know where this fit was coming from, but something in the back of his mind had him on edge and Victor was getting better at drawing out these emotions from Yuuri. He loved it but hated it at the same time.

Yuuri didn’t know how long they remained like that in each other’s arms. Eventually, Yuuri’s sobs quieted and turned into the occasional hiccup until he calmed down. Victor asked Yuuri if he was up for going down to the lobby and Yuuri nodded, feeling like he could put the effort into doing at least that. Victor coaxed Yuuri out of the bed and helped him pick out his favorite pair of jeans and a simple blue shirt.

They walked to the elevator in silence, Victor holding Yuuri’s hand the whole way.

****

Immediately upon entering the lobby Victor was snatched by an animated Yuri and taken to the other end of the room. Yuuri overheard the young skater ripping Victor a new one - or old one - about forgetting his promises to which Victor nodded along absentmindedly mumbling apologies. Yuuri wondered what that was about and tried following the flow of the conversation as best he could from this distance.

Yuuri went to stand off to side waiting awkwardly for the two to finish so he and Victor could leave. He couldn’t help but notice that everyone that passed by him either avoided his gaze, looking uncomfortable, or gave him a knowing smile which was weird. He bit down on his lip. Did it have to do with last night?

A hand clasped his shoulder, startling him. “Good morning, Yuuri!”

“Hi, Phichit,” Yuuri returned the greeting with a smile at his best friend.

Phichit invited Yuuri to sit with him and the two settled at a table in the café. Phichit had loaded his plate with eggs, toast and fruit. Phichit offered to share his breakfast with Yuuri, holding up a strawberry but Yuuri politely declined explaining that he had eaten already. Phichit nodded, his eyes skimming over Yuuri’s face. Yuuri felt his face pinch with discomfort knowing that Phichit had definitely noticed his red, puffy eyes. Thankfully, Phichit knew not to press Yuuri and instead popped the strawberry in his mouth biting it off at the stem.

Yuuri’s thoughts returned to Victor’s words earlier about last night. He swallowed thickly, deciding to get to the bottom of it, “Hey, Phichit…what happened to me last night?”

After Phichit got over his initial surprise at Yuuri’s lapsed memory he shifted nervously and explained as best he could. Apparently, he had disappeared from the dinner last night and Victor had found him roaming the streets disoriented. Victor had taken him straight back to the hotel room and Yuuri had slept the night away. Yuuri struggled to recollect anything from last night to no avail only to feel his heart clench tightly as guilt wormed its way in. He must have caused so much trouble for everyone last night. Especially Victor. Yuuri sighed and squeezed his hands tight realizing that he had picked up Phichit’s spoon and was wringing it nervously.

“I’m sor-”

“Don’t, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s head snapped up to look at his friend. Phichit was frowning at Yuuri wagging his toast at him. If Yuuri hadn’t been so astonished, he would have laughed at Phichit’s actions finding it silly.

“You don’t have to apologize. And don’t blame yourself about last night. I know that’s what you’re thinking, so please don’t.”

“But-”

“No. You don’t get to do that to yourself. You are never a burden to us, Yuuri. We care about you, so please don’t stress about it.” Phichit bit into his toast, crunching into it with resolve.

That shut Yuuri up. So he put on a thankful smile hoping it seemed sincere enough.

It was at that moment that the two were joined by Victor and Yuri. Yuri still seemed to be seething and Victor had a resigned look on his face. The newcomers sat on either side of Yuuri, Victor on his right and Yuri forcing a chair in between him and Phichit on his left. Phichit kept a neutral expression as he made room for the teenager. Yuuri was grateful that their presence kept Phichit from scolding him further, but he could tell from the way Phichit watched him that he wasn’t done with Yuuri.

“Oi,” Yuri interrupted Yuuri’s thoughts as he leaned towards the other threateningly. “You must have been feeling just fine last night if you and that geezer are joking around like this. Don’t you care that some of us were actually worried about you last night?”

“What?” Yuuri tilted his head in confusion, and he could feel Victor looking at Yuri in confusion too from across the table.

“This!” Yuri scowled, pulling out his phone and shoved it in Yuuri’s face. Yuuri had to adjust his glasses and slightly angled the phone in Yuri’s hand to look at it better.

 “Phichit-kun!” Yuuri screeched, mortified at what he was seeing on the feed and taking note of who had posted it. He snatched the phone from Yuri, his hand trembling. Yuuri felt Victor move closer and peek at the screen over his shoulder. He let out a little surprised gasp. Yuri was still growling under his breath and glaring daggers.

Phichit chuckled, unabashed as he rubbed the back of his head, “Bàoqiàn. Sorry, Yuuri. I couldn’t help myself. But think of it this way, it’ll distract people if they think you were just having a nice, fun night with Victor.”

Victor took the phone from Yuuri. Hands freed, Yuuri whimpered and buried his face in them, glasses pushed up on his forehead. His everything burning with embarrassment. No wonder he had been getting tons of weird looks all morning. He could feel Victor patting his shoulder reassuringly as he stared at the photo.

Phichit had apparently been in his and Victor’s room last night and snapped a picture of Yuuri asleep on the bed with Victor just barely in the picture. Yuuri had his back to the camera, his bare back visible. Victor was looking slightly disheveled, his hair tousled and sticking out everywhere. Phichit had tagged Yuuri and Victor in the photo and captioned it “Leaving my friends Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov to enjoy themselves tonight!” with a little winking face emoji at the end.

Even just the little glance at the comments below had Yuuri feeling overwhelmed. How could he not, knowing that this side of their relationship was being analyzed by millions of people around the globe?

“Wow,” Victor sounded awed. Yuuri sighed dejectedly and dragged his hands down his face to shoot a peeved look at his partner. Of _course_ Victor would like the photo. Victor’s eyes were sparkling with delight, “Phichit, you are truly a master at social media. Please teach me, Master.”

Both Yuuri and Yuri groaned while Phichit beamed with pride.

****

Victor wanted to distract Yuuri with another day out in the town until it was time for the banquet. He left it up to Yuuri to decide what they should do. Yuuri just wanted to make it up to Victor for last night. Victor tried assuring Yuuri not to worry about having to make it up to him, but Yuuri insisted.

In the end, they decided to walk around the town again and browse the stores some more. The couple ended up doing more window shopping than making any actual purchases. Currently, they were browsing inside a clothing store that carried a lot of formal wear and suits. Yuuri’s mind was still dwelling on last night and his face pinched together as his emotions stirred inside him. Victor noticed and stood close to Yuuri, his presence comforting.

Eventually, Yuuri and Victor ended up teasing each other as they held up different outfits imagining how they would look dressed in them.

“I really think this white one suits you, Yuuri,” Victor complimented as Yuuri held it up against his chest.

“You think so?” Yuuri responded, glancing down at it and trying to compare himself to his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.

“Yeah, I do,” Victor smiled and stepped behind Yuuri, hands on his shoulders. His ring glinted in the light. “Can’t you see it, Yuuri? How handsome you look?” Victor’s hands trailed down Yuuri’s arms and rested at his elbows. “And then one of these days…”

“Victor?” Yuuri watched Victor’s face fill with longing.

Victor smiled before fidgeting and hopping from foot to foot as he looked around restlessly.

“Ah…I’ve got to pee. I’ll be back!” Victor gave Yuuri a hasty smile then made a beeline for the back of the store towards the restroom. Yuuri chuckled, a small smile on his face amused at Victor’s silliness. But he sensed an underlying message Victor was trying to get at in his words that stirred Yuuri’s heart and had him feeling warm. He put the suit back on the rack and walked around it hoping to look at the other side. He let out a small cry as he bumped into someone sending both of them off balance.

“Oh, excuse me,” Yuuri apologized as he glanced at the other. He noted that they were dressed heavily and their flat cap concealed most of their dark hair. Yuuri vaguely guessed they were a woman but he was embarrassed to find it was hard to tell. The person and Yuuri met gazes, dark green eyes boring into his. He froze, worried that he had upset them. A slight headache was working its way across his head and his vision blurred.

“I’m done, Yuuri! Let’s go!” Victor bounded over to his side taking Yuuri’s hand in his, completely unaware of the situation. The sensation of Victor’s touch seemed to clear away some of Yuuri’s worry and his headache lessened, his vision focusing.

“Ah…okay. Hold on.” Yuuri turned from Victor to bow at the person, “I apologize for bumping into you.” Victor was glancing between the two now realizing the situation. His grasp on Yuuri’s hand relaxed somewhat as he waited.

“No problem,” The person finally replied; their voice low and laced with an accent Yuuri couldn’t place. Yuuri let Victor guide him away and managed a glance back at the person hoping he had conveyed his apologies well.

Eventually, the couple came across a coffee shop. Victor asked Yuuri if he was in the mood for a cup and Yuuri nodded, the warm drink sounding good in the cold weather. They entered the shop, Yuuri offering to order for them and asking Victor to wait for him. Victor hadn’t broached what he had started mentioning earlier and Yuuri felt like he would wait until Victor was ready to continue. Maybe he would ask him later tonight.

He shuffled towards the register to order the coffees and glanced out the window as the barista ran his card and began preparing the drinks. Yuuri’s eyes landed on a familiar figure and stiffened when he recognized it as the person from earlier that he had bumped into. It just had to be a coincidence, right? They couldn’t still be upset at him. Right?

He thanked the barista as he was handed the coffees, the drinks warming his hands. Yuuri then joined Victor where he was waiting off to the side. Victor eagerly grabbed his coffee with a little excited flourish as he linked his right arm with Yuuri’s and intertwined their hands together. They exited the coffee shop and began walking down the road together, the cool air biting at their faces.

Yuuri was overly aware of the person looking over their way and watching them. Then they began to follow after them. Yuuri’s heart was pounding and his mouth felt dry.

 “Victor,” Yuuri’s voice trembled, hoping he was just overreacting. He tightened his grip on his drink, his palm burning. “I think we’re being followed.”

“Huh? A fan, maybe?” Victor mumbled pensively as he took a small sip from his coffee.

Yuuri shook his head, unsure. He shivered and snuggled into his scarf trying to warm his face and hopefully help him calm down. Victor rubbed his thumb along Yuuri’s hand, trying to reassure the other through the gesture. The Russian spared a sideways glance at a store window they passed and noticed the darkly dressed figure stalking behind them from the reflection.

“That is the person from earlier, isn’t it?” Victor whispered. At Yuuri’s nod he frowned and tilted his head so that his lips brushed against Yuuri’s ear. “Follow my lead.”

Victor subtly scanned the area, noticing that they had ended up taking a less crowded side street, no one around them. He pursed his lips, his brows knit together in concern. Yuuri shared his concern, except he was trying to calm down the surge of panic that was threatening to burst from his chest.

“Yuuri! Let’s go this way there’s a shop I want to go check out!” Victor grinned down at the raven-haired man, ignoring the wide-eyed look Yuuri shot him. The Russian steered Yuuri down an alley leading back towards the main road. As the duo emerged into the main road Victor and Yuuri instantly fell in with a huge crowd. Yuuri was surprised; it had been crowded when they had passed by earlier but this mass of people was something else! It was exactly what they needed.

They pushed through until they reached the road. Victor threw an arm up in the air, flagging down a taxi. A yellow and black car promptly stopped in front of the two and they quickly jumped into the back, Victor putting Yuuri ahead of him. Victor hurriedly instructed the driver to take them back to their hotel, Hotel Prince. The driver nodded, changed gears, and then they were speeding down the road.

Yuuri released the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and chanced a glance behind them through the rear window. The person had still been following after them their flat cap obscuring their face from view. Suddenly, the figure glanced up and Yuuri caught a sharply glinting eye peeking out from underneath the rim of their cap. A cold shard of fear shot through him, leaving him shivering and turning into Victor for comfort. Victor pulled Yuuri into his arms, rubbing his back and murmuring words of comfort.

“It’s okay, Yuuri. You’re okay.”

****

It took Victor quite a while to calm Yuuri down even once they settled back in their hotel room. In the end, Yuuri had buried himself under the blankets and covered his head with his pillow, trying to drown out everything. He desperately wanted to hide away for the rest of the evening and forget about earlier. Eventually, Victor grew bored and lay on the bed next to Yuuri. Then he began excitedly talking about the banquet.

When Yuuri shot out a little retort that bluntly said he wasn’t going Victor squawked indignantly. 

“What? No, Yuuri!” Victor whined and shook him through the sheets. Yuuri grunted in response. “Come on, Yuuri, at least look at me.”

Victor’s tone caught Yuuri’s attention and he grudgingly uncovered his face to glance up at Victor. Victor was encouraged by this and moved so that he lay closer to Yuuri.  

“Let’s go to the banquet! I want to go have fun with you!”

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed and he reburied himself in the sheets. He heard Victor sigh and felt movement on the bed. Neither of them said anything. Yuuri bit his lip, frustrated that he was letting Victor down, but also upset that the other was pushing him to go back out.

“I was eighteen when I came across my first stalker.”

Yuuri shifted under the sheets. Victor didn’t wait for Yuuri to say anything and continued talking.

“She was around my age, and I noticed that she was at every one of my competitions in the front row. Of course I was thrilled at having such a devoted fan so I greeted her and chatted with her when she came to get autographs. But then I started seeing her when I went shopping and even at practice. I was pretty freaked out. Then one day she somehow followed me home and tried breaking in. Luckily, the police got there before anything happened but I was so scared. My coach at the time convinced me to move so I did.”

Yuuri had uncovered himself and watched Victor’s face as he recounted his past. Victor’s lip was curled, obviously displeased at the memory.

“I never saw her after that, but the constant worry that she was somewhere out there always had me on edge. It took me a while before I felt like I could relax again. So…I guess what I want you to get out of this is that no matter how crazy people can get, and no matter how uncomfortable they can make you don’t let them stop you from living your life and having fun.”

Victor smiled at Yuuri and cocked his head, shoulders shrugging upwards. And gosh dang it, those puppy dog eyes were in itself enough for Yuuri to give in. Sighing, Yuuri pulled himself up and threw off the sheets while making sure Victor could see the disapproval on his face.

“Fine. I’ll go, but you’d better make it worth it!” Yuuri pouted, sliding his glasses on. Victor let out a little celebratory cry and hugged Yuuri.

“Thank you, Yuuri! And don’t worry, I promise I’ll take care of you!” Victor cooed and hugged him closer.

****

“You were being followed!? Oh my god!” Phichit’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ of shock as he stared wide-eyed at his friend. Yuuri nodded, teeth twisting his lower lip as he worked at it nervously.

Yuuri readjusted the collar on his suit. Truth be told, it wasn’t _as_ bad now that they were actually at the event, but Yuuri’s nerves still had him on edge and he had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was nice to spend some more time with Phichit too. A waitperson passed by, offering flutes of champagne. Yuuri eagerly grabbed one and Phichit followed suit, both expressing thanks.

“I was so scared. I’m glad Victor was with me, because I’m not sure what I could have done otherwise.” Yuuri shuddered at smiled gratefully in Victor’s direction where he was chatting with a group of people. Confident that Yuuri would be safe with Phichit, Victor had set off on a mission to scope out some potential sponsors for the two of them. Yuuri had been more than okay to let Victor take charge on that.

Phichit shook his head in disbelief. “That’s crazy! I’m so jealous!”

It was Yuuri’s turn to look at his friend in disbelief. “What?”

“I mean - You’re more popular now, Yuuri! Of course people are going to admire you and want to follow you around,” Phichit cooed and grasped Yuuri’s hand, pumping it up and down in his excitement.

“I don’t know, Phichit,” Yuuri mumbled, pulling his hand away. “I didn’t seem like that. It felt a lot creepier and that person definitely did not seem like a typical fan.”

Phichit paused and looked at his friend watching him. He offered a sympathetic smile and patted Yuuri on his head. “Okay. I’m sorry for getting too excited. But I’m still kind of jealous.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes playfully and grinned at Phichit before taking bringing his drink to his lips, emptying the flute in one gulp. The slight chill and bubbly sensation seemed to help with Yuuri’s nerves and he sighed. Phichit was watching him, a mischievous look on his face as he drank from his own glass. Another waitperson came to relieve them of their empty glasses.

Eventually, Phichit and Yuuri were joined by Yuri and Otabek. Otabek greeted the two of them politely and Yuri grunted a hello. The two boys were clearly enjoying the evening and Yuuri smiled fondly at this. Phichit was in the middle of trying to convince everyone to take a group photo when Victor showed up.

“Hello, everyone!” He grinned and found his way over to Yuuri, grasping his hand. “Mind if I steal Yuuri for a bit?”

“Go for it!” Phichit piped up.

“Sure.” Otabek simply shrugged obviously not caring either way.

Yuri growled, but whatever he had to say was left behind as Victor eagerly lead the Japanese man away from the others.

“What? Did you find a really good sponsor?” Yuuri asked playfully as Victor stopped them behind a pillar, hiding them from view. He was holding Yuuri’s hands, intertwining their fingers. Victor smiled nervously.

“Um, maybe. Except I just-” He glanced down, then back to Yuuri’s eyes resolve shining in his blue eyes. “I really am glad you decided to come with me, Yuuri.”

“Me too,” Yuuri replied waiting to see what Victor was trying to get at.

Victor paused, his lips moving as he worked on what he wanted to say. “I was thinking that after this - That is...would you want to come live with me? In St. Petersburg?”

“Huh?” Yuuri blinked, surprised. Victor shifted on his feet.

“I know that this is really forward of me and it would be a really different change from Hasetsu, but then this way we can be together…and train together. What do you think?” Victor tilted his head, his bangs falling over his face. Yuuri’s gaze was darting between Victor’s eyes, reading them. He waited a moment working on his reply, although he already knew his answer.

Suddenly, the lights surged with a buzz then went out leaving everyone in the hall in darkness. Low murmurs began amongst the crowd wondering at the power outage and what had caused it. Phones were illuminating people’s faces and the light helped with the darkness as they were used as flashlights. Victor let out a heavy sigh and brushed a hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face. Yuuri glanced at him realizing that he had been interrupted in his reply.

“Wait here, Yuuri. Let me go see what I can find out. They might shut the party down early if they can’t get the power back on.” Victor’s hand rested on Yuuri’s shoulder a moment before he weaved through the crowd. Yuuri sighed and rested against the pillar, a hand on his pounding heart. Then he moved to cup his cheeks, feeling them burning in his hands. He was still reeling from Victor’s proposal. He tried imagining St. Petersburg. Never having actually been there himself all he could think of was the sea and seagulls, remembering the comparison Victor had made prior.

Yuuri thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tug on his collar. He turned to see who it was but was greeted with nothing. No one was anywhere near him. Odd. Then something bumped into his lower back, and Yuuri held back a startled cry as he moved to cover the area.

Suddenly, there was a ball of light hovering in front of his face. Breathless, Yuuri could only stare at it. It moved closer and Yuuri was surprised to watch it morph and grow in length. Now it resembled a dog-like creature. A fox; Yuuri felt that was more accurate. Vertical pupils focused on him and the fox came closer to Yuuri, head cocked to the side as it observed him.

Yuuri was in awe. He pushed his glasses up from where they slid down on his nose. It looked solid, as though Yuuri could reach out and stroke its fur. But at the same time it was also transparent; misty light illuminating off of it. Yuuri glanced around, trying to see if anyone else had noticed this creature but he seemed to be the only one. Everyone was absorbed in their own conversations. Was this even real? He’d only had one glass of champagne.

It circled around Yuuri and then floated away. It stopped, then motioned at him urgently its tail rolling in the air. When Yuuri didn’t move it returned and latched onto his cuff and dragged him forward a bit. Oh. It wanted him to follow it? He paused, thinking about Victor and not wanting to be gone when he returned.

The little spirit snapped its jaws impatiently and that was enough to convince Yuuri to follow after it.

****

Yuuri shuffled down the hallway. Despite the eerie ambiance with the blackout he was very curious at this turn of events. The fox was dancing around him, illuminating the hall and allowing Yuuri to see around him. Anytime Yuuri moved too slowly or paused it nipped at him and urged him on. This was definitely weird. He really shouldn’t be following some strange spirit-like creature to who knows where but something about it drew him in.

Suddenly, the little creature yelped in alarm and the fur on its neck stood on end as it growled at something behind them. Yuuri spun around, feeling a presence behind him and yelped when he saw a man standing there. He barely recognized him as one of the security staff. The guard was staring at Yuuri, expressionless. His faceYuuri released his breath, not having heard the man come up behind him. Yuuri couldn’t help but think that the guard fit the stereotypical appearance. He was a large man with a buzz cut so close that he was practically bald, and a square jaw.

“Sorry! I know I should have stayed in the hall, but I wanted to check on something.” Yuuri smiled politely as he explained to the guard. It wasn’t a complete lie. He briefly wondered if the guard could see the fox spirit which was confirmed when he didn’t acknowledge its presence. Suddenly, the man approached Yuuri. An arm latched out and a hand encircled his right arm, fingers digging into him roughly. Yuuri winced and stared at the contact in shock, too afraid to look directly at the towering man. The spirit snarled and paced around them anxiously.

“Um…” His mind was racing; completely caught off guard.

The guard jerked on Yuuri’s arm motioning for him to walk. Gathering up some courage, Yuuri resisted and planted his feet into the ground. The guard stopped and turned to Yuuri, eyes dark and unfocused. Yuuri pressed his lips together, nervous at the man’s odd behavior. His body was burning from the stress of the situation and his stomach was rolling uncomfortably. It didn’t help that the little spirit was practically foaming at the mouth, seeming like it wanted to intervene but not for whatever reason. It rolled in the air, keeping its distance.

“T-There must be some kind of mistake,” Yuuri explained slowly, hoping to get this sorted out. Maybe the guard didn’t recognize him and thought he was trespassing? He hoped he didn’t seem drunk. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki. One of t-the competing skaters? I won silver? Ah, I-I don’t have my I.D. on me but anyone in the banquet hall c-can vouch for me, I swear!”

Anxious tears pricked at Yuuri’s eyes as the guard ignored him and jerked him forward again. The movement had Yuuri rolling forward and it caused his heart to jump. The spirit followed them, whining.

“W-Wait,” Yuuri pleaded and grabbed at the man’s hand as he was guided down the hall. Yuuri heard footsteps and he turned his head to see a figure approaching them. Up close, Yuuri recognized him as another security guard. His head was also shaved, except he was more built than the first guard and had darker skin. Maybe Yuuri could figure something out with the newcomer. Except this other guard did not react to the situation and instead seized Yuuri’s other arm.

 “I-I’m sure there’s no need for any of this!” Yuuri suggested hopefully.

“Oh, but there is, my dear.”

Yuuri eyes widened when he saw a third person appear from around the corner. He struggled to make out their features and then felt his stomach drop as they approached. It was that woman from earlier that had been following Victor and him! She was still dressed in her heavy coat and her short dark hair poked out from underneath her hat. Yuuri felt a shard of fear shoot through him at knowing that she had followed him here.

 “You are a very difficult person to track down. I have to say that I shouldn’t have expected anything less.” She spoke like she was trying to be playful, but there was a tone of frustration that Yuuri could detect in her words.

“W-who are you?” Yuuri demanded. His chest was heaving, trying to keep himself from panicking. Realization of the situation was starting to fully hit him. This wasn’t some random mistake. This woman had been targeting him and she had caught him. The guards had to be working with her.

She ignored his inquiry instead stepping closer to him. Her advancement had the spirit moving in front of Yuuri protectively, its lip curled in a snarl. She froze, staring at it in surprise. Yuuri blinked, surprised at its protectiveness and also curious that she seemed to be able to see it too.

“Now, what are _you_ doing here?” She studied the spirit and then glanced at Yuuri. Understanding dawned on her face. She raised a hand and muttered something while gesturing in a circular motion and then clenched her fist. The spirit yelped and then blinked out of existence. Yuuri stared at the air and then back at her, alarmed.

“What did you do to it?” Yuuri tried moving away as she approached him, but was stopped as hands tightened their hold on him. He was forced to look at her as she grabbed his chin. Rounded and strong fingers tilted his head down as she examined him.

“Hush, little one,” her voice was tender as her other hand caressed his cheek. Yuuri shivered at the contact. A sour taste formed in his mouth. “I did nothing more than guide it elsewhere. You’ll be where you belong soon enough, and then you will understand. But before I forget…”

She released his chin and trailed a finger down his neck to rest at his Adam’s apple. Her face pinched together in concentration and she was muttering under her breath again. Yuuri could only endure until he felt _something_ transfer from her finger inside his throat. All of a sudden he was gasping for air. He reached for his neck out of reflex but strong arms prevented him from nursing himself. Yuuri was coughing and struggling to catch his breath. What had she done to him?

An unsettling feeling worked its way into the pit of his stomach as the woman nodded and stepped back, seeming very pleased with herself. She motioned with her hand and the two burly men restraining Yuuri easily lifted him to his feet and began to half-carry, half-drag him after the woman. Yuuri shook his head and tried to cry for help only to feel his voice catch. The action set him coughing again. His voice! How was his voice failing him now? The utter alarm that shot through him at that moment overwhelmed him. The skater ground his heels into the ground and his captors briefly paused against the resistance before hauling him forward. Yuuri was shocked at how easily they overpowered him. Except he wasn’t about to let them take him without a fight.

Steeling his jaw Yuuri swung his leg back and brought it full force into the back of first guard’s knees, causing his legs to cave in and eliciting a pained grunt. He dropped to the ground. The second guard was barely beginning to realize what occurred before Yuuri twisted to violently drive his knee into the man’s groin. A gurgle came out from the guard’s throat and he dropped to the ground, hands nursing his lower area. Yuuri was grateful that his training as a skater had given him strong legs. Yuuri took that chance to bolt away. His feet pounded harshly on the carpet as they carried him back towards the banquet hall.

“Don’t let him get away!” The woman shrieked. Yuuri felt some movement in the air and his gut was screaming at him to duck. He did and something passed over him and crashed into the ceiling, causing a tile to come crashing down. He dodged it blinking away dust and mind reeling at the abnormality of the situation.

Yuuri could hear shoes beat against the floor shortly as they pursued him. He let out a silent sob, too terrified to look back. His heart was pounding. He felt like he was going to puke and it felt like everything was closing in on him. Suddenly, the back of his collar was snatched roughly and Yuuri choked as he was yanked back and thrown to the ground. His arms were twisted behind his back roughly and painfully as they held him down.

“Don’t you dare harm him!” The woman ordered, hobbling over as she approached them. The pressure on his arms lessened somewhat so that it was no longer agonizing, but it was still uncomfortable. He heard the woman huff harshly as she stopped in front of him. “That was very stupid! What were you hoping to do? Can’t you just come along quietly?”

Hot tears began to pour from Yuuri’s eyes and he started crying silently as she relayed instructions to the two guards. He had gotten a taste of freedom, but it had been short lived. He cursed his luck. He cursed these people who wanted him for whatever reason.

Then, the first guard bent down to snatch up Yuuri’s legs and the second guard grabbed him around his torso, trapping his arms to his sides. Yuuri inhaled sharply, surprised at how easily they picked him up. Then they proceeded to carry him down the hall following after the woman.

Yuuri was terrified and terribly confused. Why was this happening to him? Yuuri couldn’t understand why this woman was after him and why he couldn’t use his voice. None of this felt real, and Yuuri desperately wanted this to be a nightmare that he could wake from. He scrunched together his eyes and bit down harshly on his lip, his body shaking with his subdued sobs.

_Someone save me._

****

Yuri mumbled darkly and stalked down the hallway. _That damn Katsudon, making me look for him again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm starting classes today. Updates won't be super regular but I sure as heck am going to try!


	3. I Trust You to Pick Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save Yuuri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of the kudos and comments! You're all amazing <3

Yuri shifted on his feet, using his phone to illuminate as best he could. He tilted it lazily in his hand, not really focusing its light on anything in particular. The power outage was extremely unexpected and Yuri heard talk that they might end the party early if they couldn’t restore it.

Yuri really couldn’t care if they left or not. The waiting was what was driving him crazy. Just get to a decision already! He groaned a bit in frustration and Otabek sent him a knowing look. Yuri rolled his eyes playfully, glad that he wasn’t alone in this agony of waiting.

Yuuri’s friend Phichit was absorbed in his own phone. He would alternate between scrolling down his feed and snapping a picture of himself posing. Yuri watched Phichit. He had never interacted much with the older skater but was curious as to what kind of person he was. From what he had seen, Phichit was an overly optimistic person and Yuri struggled to keep up with his energy.

Suddenly, Victor ran up to the group. His phone was pointed outwards as he used its light to guide him closer. “Have any of you seen Yuuri?”

“What?” Yuri shot Victor a dumbfounded look.  Otabek and Phichit were staring at Victor, letting the question sink in.

“I can’t find him anywhere! I left him to go find out about the party and he’s not where I left him!” Victor ran a hand through his hair, looking at the group and biting his lips.

 “Maybe he went to the restroom?” Phichit suggested. His phone dropped to his side, eyes searching Victor’s face. Victor shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Maybe? But it’s been at least ten minutes…”

“Have you tried calling him?” Otabek asked.

Victor nodded. “He’s not answering his phone.”

“Well, standing around isn’t going to solve anything!” Yuri snapped, irritated at the slow response from Victor. “Let’s go look for him! Come on, Otabek.” Yuri motioned for Otabek to follow him and the older skater followed behind him.

“Sure,” he glanced back at Victor. “We’ll call you if we find him.”

Victor nodded and Yuri watched Phichit grip Victor’s shoulder before they headed out as well.

****

Yuri mumbled darkly and stalked down the hallway. _That damn Katsudon, making me look for him again._

The young skater just had to wonder how one person could manage to disappear so often. The Japanese skater’s actions had made Yuri worried and he was still concerned since it seemed he hadn’t gotten over his little episode yesterday. He knew Yuuri was a normally awkward and anxious person, but recently he was acting weirder than usual. And that made Yuri frustrated with Victor. How could he go about assuming things had just magically fixed themselves? Yuri wouldn’t be surprised if he were to find Yuuri crying by himself somewhere alone. Again.

He and Otabek had been searching the halls for a few minutes now, and it felt like they were going around in circles at this point. Otabek was holding his phone out in front of them, using its flashlight to illuminate their path. They had gotten a text from Victor earlier that he and Phichit had inspected the restrooms and the eastern side and still no Yuuri.

Yuri shivered. It was eerie walking down the halls like this. Even with Otabek’s phone guiding them. The two were alone, apparently no one but them in the halls. Everyone must be in the banquet hall, Yuri pondered briefly.

 “It’ll be fine, Yuri. One of us will find him,” Otabek reassured him with a hand on his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. Yuri smiled but looked away, not wanting to seem overly grateful at the gesture. Yuri was continually surprised at how easily Otabek could read him, and Yuri was not used to that. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react.

There was some movement from the corner of his eye and Yuri stilled. His head swiveled to look at Otabek. “Did you see that?”

Otabek frowned. “See what?”

“It looked like an animal or something. I dunno. But it was big, like a cat…” Yuri trailed off, looking back hoping to catch sight of it again.

“Why would there be a cat in here?” Otabek was looking at the area as well, although he didn’t seem as interested. His hand fell away from Yuri’s shoulder when the Russian moved away to inspect closer.

Then Yuri heard a noise coming from down the hall. Curious, he followed after it not waiting for Otabek. Something in his gut was telling him that he was getting closer to…something. Could it be Yuuri? Yuri noted that he was getting closer to the front entrance of the building. Would Yuuri have come all the way down here? He could hear the faint sounds of footsteps as he approached.

Eventually, he caught sight of two security staff and a coated person – a woman - walking down the hall. The guards were carrying someone in between them, the person hanging limply. Yuri watched, wondering if the person being carried was drunk and was being kicked out. Then he paused in shock when he recognized just what - or who -  he was seeing. The security guards were carrying _Yuuri_ down the hall and the silver medalist was weeping. Yuri raised a brow at that. _What the hell?_

He hadn’t realized that he said that out loud until the group stopped in their tracks. _Crap. Did he really just do that?_

Miraculously, the power chose to restore itself at that moment and the hall was bathed in light. Blinking out the spots in his eyes, Yuri watched as the woman’s eyes landed on him. He trembled at the look she was sending him, but then braced himself.

“What the hell is happening here?” He squared his shoulders and took a few steps closer, hoping that he looked as intimidating as he felt.

Yuri’s gaze traveled down to meet Yuuri’s. Yuuri stared back at him with wide, brown eyes. Then he was furiously mouthing something at Yuri that he couldn’t make out. Yuri barely had time to wonder at why the Japanese skater wasn’t actually speaking before the woman interrupted his thoughts.

“Please don’t misunderstand. We are simply escorting Mr. Katsuki out here to wait for his ride. It seems he got carried away from the excitement of the evening he has troubled many of the party guests. Simply following policy!” She finished with a little laugh and waved a hand dismissively.

“Katsudon?” Yuri scoffed, crossing his arms. “Yeah right. Then where’s Victor? There’s no way that’s the truth.”

That got her. Her mouth dropped as she worked to say something. Then her gaze hardened. “I don’t suppose there’s anything I can say to make you walk away from this, child?”

Yuri’s stomach rolled, suddenly feeling concerned at the underlying threat in her words. He knit his brows in confusion, but he still sneered at her. “Hell no! What are you even saying?” He glanced back at Yuuri, the Japanese man was shaking his head frantically and still mouthing at him.

 “Very well, then.” She turned towards the two men carrying Yuuri. “You, take care of the child. And you finish bringing Katsuki with us. We are _not_ going to let this stop us!”

The guard holding Yuuri’s legs released them and turned towards Yuri. The remaining guard slung the Japanese man over his shoulder and began to trot down the hall. The woman followed them. Yuuri spared a panicked look at the young Russian before he was taken past a corner and Yuri’s focus shifted to the towering man approaching him. It clicked then what Katsudon had been furiously mouthing at him as the man continued to advance towards him. _Run._

He couldn’t help but feel his adrenaline spike and self-preservation scream at him to flee. Except he couldn’t do that because then how would he help Yuuri? He couldn’t run away. The man was huge and Yuri couldn’t even imagine trying to take him down. But he had to.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to do anything because at that moment Otabek came running from behind Yuri and barreled into the man. The sight of Otabek bringing down the much larger man was astonishing and the two wrestled for a moment before the man shoved Otabek off and pinned him to the ground. He raised his fist before ramming it straight into Otabek’s face. Otabek grunted out in pain.

“Hey! Get off him, you fucker!” Yuri jumped onto the man’s back and brought his arms around his neck, squeezing hard. The action had the man leaning backward as he choked and pried at Yuri’s arms. Otabek was able to roll out from underneath the man, a hand nursing his cheek.

Taking advantage of Yuri’s hold on the man, Otabek raised his foot up and connected with the man’s face, nose crunching at the impact. Yuri cringed as blood poured from the man’s nostrils and some got on his arms. He dipped forward towards the ground with a groan, nursing his face. Otabek followed by driving his elbow down into the back of the man’s head and he crumpled to the ground, eyes white.

Yuri scrambled away from the man, staring at the limp body slack-jawed. Otabek was breathing heavily and wiped at his mouth. He glanced at Yuri, gaze still hard and his eyes unreadable. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Yuri could only nod numbly. He got to his feet, trembling.

“Yurio!” Yuri turned to see Victor running down the hall towards them, Phichit right behind him. The sight of the older skater sent a wave of relief through Yuri so he tolerated Victor pulling him into a quick hug before pushing him back out at arm’s length.  “Are you all right? Where’s Yuuri?”

Yuuri.

He looked down the hall where they had taken Yuuri. “Those people took him…we have to hurry…”

Victor didn’t wait for him to finish before he sprinted down the hall. Phichit stopped in front of Yuri and pressed something into his hand, making sure he had a firm grip on it. Yuri glanced down at it in confusion before raising an eyebrow at Phichit.

“It’s a Taser. Use it if you need to. You have to protect yourself, too,” Phichit quickly showed Yuri how to use it. Yuri nodded numbly when Phichit asked him if he understood how to use it. In the back of his mind Yuri wondered why the Thai skater would have a Taser on him, but somehow it seemed to make sense. Phichit placed a reassuring hand on Yuri’s shoulder, then turned and jogged down the hall.

“Wait! But won’t you need it?” Yuri called after him.

Phichit shook his head. “Don’t worry! I’ve got another one on me!” Then he ran down the hall after Victor.

Otabek was saying something to Yuri, but he wasn’t listening. His mind was racing and replaying everything that had just happened. How could he be so useless? Yuuri had been right there in front of him and he had let those people take him away. He vaguely heard himself tell Otabek to go get help before running down the hall after the other two. He wouldn’t let himself be afraid this time. And now Phichit had given him a tool to help him fight.

Yuri eventually came upon them. Somehow, Victor and Phichit had beaten Yuuri’s abductors to the entrance and they were blocking the doors. The woman noticed Yuri’s approach and she scowled at him. She was visibly fuming and stamped a foot as her gaze returned to dart between the two skaters and the doors.

“Release Yuuri.” Victor glared at the woman then glanced at Yuuri. The Japanese man was now standing in front of the large man. His hands encircled Yuuri’s arms and had them twisted behind his back. Yuuri was staring desperately at Victor and Yuri could sense that the older Russian was livid from the standoff.

Phichit held out his phone. “I’ve already contacted the police so give up and let him go. This is only going to end poorly for you.”

The woman snarled at that. “I don’t have time for this! You filthy tellurics!”

What did she just call them? Phichit and Victor shared a confused look. Yuri growled, irritated. Why do adults do nothing but stand around and insult each other? It was time to take action! He sprinted at the man holding Yuuri and jumped onto his back. It had worked on the other man and Yuri was determined to do something to help. He quickly hooked his arms around the man’s neck and pulled back.

“Yurio!” Victor’s voice resounded around them, the shock and worry evident in his voice.

The man instantly let go of Yuuri in favor of pulling at the young boy’s arms. Yuri heard him choke and he stumbled backward, carrying the young skater on his back. Yuri fumbled with the Taser in his hand, trying to find the trigger like Phichit had shown him earlier.

The man continued backwards until Yuri was crushed against the wall. The impact left Yuri stunned and gasping for air. His grip fell from the man’s neck and he slid down the wall. He groaned and tried to blink out the spots in his eyes, the back of his head was aching and his head was spinning.

The man rounded on Yuri, lip curled in a snarl. Yuri grasped at the Taser and thrust it into the man’s calf, the electricity clicking as it surged into him. The man convulsed and fell to the ground with a gurgle.

Yuri smirked at his victory. “Take that, you bastard.”

Phichit was suddenly at his side, saying something about how this is not why he gave him the Taser and how irresponsible and dangerous that was. Yuri wasn’t listening though. His gaze drifted over to Yuuri and Victor.

It was…a sight. Yuuri ended up in a tug of war between Victor and the woman. Yuuri was wincing with each tug, alternating between going from Victor to the woman. It could have been comical.

Victor. “Let-” Tug.

“Him-” Tug.

“Go!” Tug.

The woman. “I-” Tug.

“Will-” Tug.

“Not!” Tug.

Victor succeeded in pulling Yuuri out of her grasp and she was left heaving as Victor took Yuuri further away from her and hid him behind his back.

“You do not understand anything, Telluric,” she began. “He does not belong with you. He has to come with me.”

Victor’s eyes narrowed. “Wow. Who are you to decide that? Yuuri is not going anywhere. He’s staying here with me.”

At that Yuuri looked up at Victor, his eyes shining as they danced over his face. Phichit inhaled sharply and put a hand over his heart, a weird smile on his face. Yuri rolled his eyes.

The woman bristled at that. “You dare to-”

“Seriously, just give it up! Dammit!” Yuri yelled at the ceiling, causing Phichit to flinch beside him. Damn, this lady was annoying as hell.

The woman stared at him before looking down at the floor, her eyes flashing and indicating an inner debate waging. Then, she raised her arms and Yuri felt a chill shoot down his spine. Why did he suddenly have such a bad feeling about this? The air felt like it was being charged and the hair on his body was standing on end.

“Whoa!” Phichit cried out as he was suddenly lifted into the air, his feet kicking out as he ascended. Yuri grunted as something pulled him upwards too, and he hovered next to Phichit. They looked at each other in shock. Yuri thrust his body around, trying to move from the spot but he was stuck. How was this even physically possible? Across the room, Victor and Yuuri were in the same situation. The two of them hovered in the air and held hands, keeping them close.

“Would you really want to miss out on this, Yuuri?” She waved her hand and Yuuri was pulled away from Victor and flew over to her, mirroring the motion. “This is just the beginning. Where you belong is with my people - our people. We can teach you, little one. Don’t you want to see what you can do?”

She cocked her head at Yuuri, giving him a chance to absorb what she was saying. Yuuri’s lip trembled and he simply shook his head at her. She frowned.

“No?” She barked out a laugh and wiped at the sweat on her brow. “No? Unfortunately, you don’t really have a say in this - I have to bring you back either way. Once we return he’ll teach you and help you understand. You are gifted, little one and are capable of amazing things. We will help you find your purpose and protect you.”

She reached out towards Yuuri and he began to panic. He shook his head and tears began rolling down his cheeks again. The three other men began yelling at her to leave Yuuri alone. Yuri was kicking and punching the air, cursing in his desperation to get his body to move.

Yuuri shoved her and suddenly she was sent flying across the room and into the wall. Yuuri was breathing heavily, his arms outstretched as he stared after her with wide eyes. She fell to the floor with a groan and then rolled over, unconscious. At that moment, all four men dropped to the ground. Yuri groaned as he had landed on his tailbone and rubbed at it.

There was an awkward silence as everyone stared dumbfounded at her body. Yuri looked at Yuuri. The Japanese skater was staring at his hands, his eyes glassy and unfocused. Yuri felt an odd mixture of surprise and disbelief swirling through his mind. Was there really nothing stranger that could happen?

Victor approached Yuuri, watching him carefully. His eyes were pinched, clearly wanting to run up to the Japanese but uncertain of what to do. Yuuri glanced up at Victor and they stared at each other. Then, Yuuri’s face crumbled and he collapsed.

“Yuuri!” Victor immediately ran to him, catching him in his arms and helping lower him to his knees. The Japanese skater latched onto him, hands tight on Victor’s suit and crumpling the material as he buried his face into his shoulder. Victor’s face softened and he placed a hand on Yuuri’s neck, pulling him closer. “You’re okay now…”

Yuri watched them, still nursing his behind and letting himself sink against the wall. Phichit had gone over to the entrance, police cars now pulling up. Yuri exhaled. He was exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for holding out everyone! This chapter was shorter than I was wanting, but I wanted to get something out for you all. I'll try and update as soon as I can again! I really like the plot and direction I have in mind so far and hope that you'll all enjoy it. Let me know what you think!


	4. My Whole Life Has Crashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da!!! Guess who's back! I feel like it's been so long. I can't believe how many Kudos/Hits/Comments this has gotten so far. Thanks to all of you for the attention!

“So…you can’t talk?”

Yuuri shook his head and looked down. He swallowed the knot in his throat and crossed his arms to hug himself, the action making him feel safe. The officer stared at him a moment before writing notes on his pad, a slight downturn to the corner of his mouth. The officers were collecting statements from everyone present, including him, after they apprehended the woman and the two men.

 “I can help answer any questions you have for Yuuri, Sir.” Victor declared, then wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, holding him close. Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to remind himself that it was only Victor touching him and he was fine.

The officer dipped his head, “I appreciate that, Señor. But for my records I’ll try keeping my questions limited to a yes-or-no response for him.”

Victor frowned at that but he didn’t say anything else.

People were moving all around them. The scene had attracted crowds from both inside the banquet building and from spectators outside. Yuuri tried to focus and drown out the sights and sounds of the activity around him. Luckily, the police had been efficient at setting up a barrier between them which helped somewhat with all of the sensory overload.

Yuuri’s gaze traveled over to the ambulance, where the younger Yuri was currently being attended to by one of the emergency responders. Yuri was scowling at the woman who was trying to have the young skater walk heel-to-toe in a straight line. Even from this distance Yuuri could tell that his gait was off and he was struggling to keep straight, which upset the young Russian even further.

Suddenly, he heard the officer asking him a question again and he swiveled back to look at him.

“Señor, please.” He frowned, tapping his pen on his pad. “Help yourself by helping me. Your friend there did not seem to understand the seriousness of the situation, so I would appreciate your taking this matter seriously.”

Phichit was not too far from them. At the look the officer shot him he hunched over with a sheepish smile then looked away. He had been questioned before Yuuri, and apparently had decided to make a joke out of the truth. Everyone had quickly agreed to avoid talking about any of the weird happenings of the night precisely because of how impossible it sounded. So, when Phichit had started talking about how the woman made them float in the air it did not bode well with the officer. “Are you being serious, Señor? ...Or, are you under the influence?” He had asked him, while shining his light in Phichit’s eyes.

Yuuri worried about Phichit after that, thinking that the police might actually arrest him. Victor only shook his head and sighed, his hand pushing his fringe out of his face. “I warned him…”

Victor bristled at the officer’s tone. “Then can’t you do this later? Yuuri’s exhausted. And you have the culprits so shouldn’t the focus be on putting them where they belong and far away from Yuuri? Maybe then you can find out why they targeted him. Yuuri needs to be seen by a doctor as well and rest!”

Yuuri remained quiet as he continued to stare at the ground. Victor and the officer held gazes, neither one wavering.

“Very well then. I’ll work with what I have so that SeñorKatsuki can be attended to and get some rest. If we need any more information we will reach out.” He tucked his pen and pad into his pocket and nodded at one of his partners before excusing himself.

Victor nodded with a huff. He rubbed a hand along Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri kept his gaze down, dejected. “Don’t worry, Yuuri. I’ll only get the best care for you.”

****

Yuuri pulled the sheet over himself and stared at the clock on the wall. It was getting close to ten o’clock at night. The minute hand was ticking on by and Yuuri followed its movement. The noise helped to distract him and kept his thoughts from straying too much. The logical part of his mind said that he should sleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to relax enough.

He was lying in a hospital bed right now in his own private room courtesy of Victor. Victor had insisted that Yuuri get a thorough examination from the best doctor on staff to assess for any injury or trauma. Victor was still concerned about Yuuri’s muteness. The doctor could find nothing physically wrong with him so she attributed it to psychological trauma from today’s events.

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to try and explain what had really happened. That somehow that woman had done something to his voice and now he was left without it. He wasn’t sure if they would have believed him. What could they even do if they did? Tears prickled at his eyes. What if he was stuck like this for the rest of his life? Would it ever wear off? Biting his lip, Yuuri buried his face in the pillow. He hated this. How could this happen to him? Why had this happened to him?

The door opened and Yuuri shot up, startled and heart pounding.

“I’m back, Yuuri! Sorry for leaving you for so long! I just wanted to ask your doctor something, but it turns out she’s busy with another patient right now.” Victor pulled up a chair and brought it close to Yuuri’s bed, sitting on it dramatically.

Yuuri breathed in as laid his head back down on his pillow. It was just Victor. He was fine. He would be fine. Stretching his face into a smile, Yuuri held up three fingers trying to show the actual amount of time Victor had been gone.

“Three minutes is still too long!” Victor complained. Then he grasped Yuuri’s hand and brought his fingers up to his lips, brushing over them. “I don’t want to leave you alone in case something happens again.”

Yuuri looked away. The idea of something else happening made him feel extremely ill at ease and Victor stiffened as he watched his expression change.

“I’m serious, Yuuri. I’m not leaving you alone.” Victor repeated desperately.

Yuuri looked up at Victor, realizing he must have misread his reaction as doubt. Victor’s blue eyes set with resolve and something else that Yuuri couldn’t recognize. Victor smiled and leaned forward, brushing his lips across Yuuri’s temple and planting a small kiss there. His hand settled on Yuuri’s face and began tracing little circles with his thumb.

Yuuri paused in thought, letting Victor caress his cheek. His chest felt tight and he closed his eyes quickly before opening them again. Then he shuffled across to one side of the bed, patting the empty spot with his hand and staring up at Victor. Thankfully, Victor understood and he quickly hopped onto the bed cuddling up against Yuuri as they faced each other.

“This is cozy, isn’t it?” Victor teased as he brushed his nose against Yuuri’s. Yuuri scrunched up his nose in response, hoping it seemed playful. They both settled in on the bed and a moment of comfortable silence passed between them.

Yuuri shifted on the bed, a rogue thought running to the front of his mind.  Yuuri had been struggling to read Victor since earlier as he had not brought up or mentioned anything about what had happened. That the impossible had happened and somehow they had encountered some incredible force. That Yuuri had performed some miraculous action himself. No one seemed to want to talk about it, and Yuuri decided that he probably wasn’t even willing to talk about it in the first place. Granted, he couldn’t. But…how was Victor handling the situation? How was he feeling about all of this? The Russian had been very quiet in regards to talking about any of that.

Chewing on his lip, Yuuri looked up at Victor trying to ask his question with his eyes. Victor simply watched him curiously, not yet understanding. Yuuri reached out and placed a finger on Victor’s lip before trailing his hand over his cheek. Victor leaned in to the touch and covered Yuuri’s hand with his own, pressing it closer. He seemed a little surprised, but pleased at the sudden action. Yuuri sighed. So far…so good.

He closed the space in between them and met Victor’s lips for a soft kiss. A silent thank you and test. He pulled away, only for Victor to grab at the back of his neck and pull him back in. Yuuri let out a surprised puff of air, face burning as Victor bit and tugged at his bottom lip, begging for entry. Yuuri obliged, letting Victor’s tongue in and relaxed into the motions letting Victor guide him. He slid a hand into Victor’s hair, fingers grazing against his scalp as Victor continued to kiss him almost desperately.

They pulled away for air, and then they were both looking at each other. Yuuri’s eyes were big and round while Victor’s eyes were soft and dancing between his. Suddenly, Yuuri’s shyness took over and he hid his face in Victor’s shoulder, face burning. Victor laughed and wrapped Yuuri in his arms, his hand still on the back of his neck.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Victor sighed. Yuuri gripped Victor’s shirt, his eyes prickling. This was still his Victor.

****

“So it turns out that Yurio has a mild concussion. The doctor ordered him to take it easy until he gets better.” Victor chuckled. “Can you imagine how he reacted when the doctor told him that included taking a break from skating? He just about gave himself an aneurysm, he was so upset.”

Yuuri smiled, his body shook as he laughed silently. He could imagine how put out Yurio would have been.

“He’ll be okay with some rest which is the good thing. Crazy kid.” He shook his head at the recollection. “Phichit is watching him now. He mentioned that the doctor wanted to monitor Yurio for the night and could leave in the morning.”

Victor was tracing a finger along Yuuri’s arm, humming contently. Yuuri was dozing next to him, the contact lulling him into a half-sleep. His glasses were resting on the nightstand so he could lay down comfortably. They had been holding each other like that for a while. Yuuri enjoyed this. Just being able to relax and not have to deal with anything or anyone else was just what he needed. It was still frustrating that the conversation was one-sided, but Victor didn’t seem to mind and Yuuri was content with listening.

“I think the doctor said that you’d be cleared to leave tomorrow, too. I guess we’ll find out in the morning if that’s the case.” Victor hummed in thought. Yuuri nodded subconsciously, only half-listening. He was more focused on the sudden warm, bubbling feeling that was filling his chest. It felt right so Yuuri didn’t pay much attention to it instead attributing it to the pleasure of being with Victor.

“Hey, Yuuri?”

Yuuri grinned lopsidedly. Hearing Victor call out his name made his heart swell and he tingled. The warmth was spreading and made him feel flushed.

“Yuuri!” Victor sounded desperate and that snapped Yuuri out of his daze. His eyes opened to see Victor floating above him, the older skater’s limbs reaching out to grasp at the air. Yuuri stared up at him. Suddenly, the warmth was replaced with ice cold shock and Victor came crashing down on top of Yuuri. Yuuri’s breath was knocked out of him and Victor grunted from the impact. Victor’s weight was smothering him and Yuuri felt himself start panicking. He couldn’t move! He couldn’t move!

Yuuri thrust his hands out to shove him off. His hands never connected with the other but Victor still sailed off the bed, sliding across the floor and into the wall. Yuuri sat there shaking until realization of what happened washed over him. It was just like what had happened with that woman. Except…

Victor groaned and winced as he propped himself up. He was nursing the back of his head and he looked mortified when he caught Yuuri’s gaze. Yuuri slapped a hand over his mouth before darting off the bed and into the bathroom, locking it behind him. Shaking his head, he covered his eyes and slunk down to the floor, huddling in on himself. What was going on with him? How could he do that? And to Victor!

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice called out from the other side.

Yuuri simply shook his head even though he knew Victor couldn’t see him. He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. They were burning and itchy, and only then did Yuuri realize he was crying when they came away wet. Victor seemed to remember that Yuuri couldn’t answer him as he sighed deeply. The door wobbled a bit, making Yuuri think that Victor was leaning against it.

“Are you okay, Sweetie? Can you let me in?”

Victor was asking him if he was okay? It should be the other way around, right? There was silence between them and Yuuri heard Victor sigh then mutter something in Russian.

“Okay, then. I’ll give you some time. I’ll be waiting out here for you. Okay?”

Yuuri hiccupped and simply went to curl up into a corner of the bathroom. The tile felt nice and cool underneath him, a stark contrast to his burning body. His chest ached, and he couldn’t get rid of the mental image of the way Victor had looked at him. Like he was some terrifying _thing_. Maybe he should have let himself be taken by that woman and her henchmen. Then at least he wouldn’t have been able to hurt anyone. Hurt Victor.

There was a whining noise and Yuuri looked up, bleary. He rubbed at his eyes trying to make things out in the dark. Suddenly, a glowing figure appeared in front of him. Yuuri blinked as he recognized the bright, translucent figure as the fox spirit from before. Yuuri wondered how he should react, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

It settled on the floor, before placing a paw on his calf. Yuuri frowned, pulling his knee away from it. The creature cocked its head up at him and floated back up into the air. Yuuri glared at it, hoping that would be enough to will the creature to leave. It regarded him silently. A smoky tendril branched off of its body and diffused into the air. Yuuri hesitated as more tendrils began branching off. The spirt was growling low in its throat and Yuuri tensed.

Suddenly, he doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. Just as quickly as his throat constricted it relaxed and the chronic knot that had been there ever since his voice had been locked away was gone. Yuuri sat there, hands covering his neck. Could it be? The spirit seemed to give him a knowing look before it faded away leaving Yuuri alone.

Stunned, Yuuri leapt to his feet and reached out for the door handle. “Victor!” His voice was hoarse and Yuuri cringed at the sound but he could speak! He froze, hand hovering over the handle. In his excitement he had almost forgotten that he wasn’t sure if he could face Victor. As if to mock him, the ring on his finger suddenly felt very heavy and tight.

 “Yuuri?” Victor was suddenly back at the other side. “Your voice is back!”

“Y-Yeah,” He responded tersely after a moment and leaned against the door. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was regretting getting Victor’s attention.

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice was thick. The door handle rattled a little. “Please open the door.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and unlatched the lock. The door swung open and suddenly Yuuri was being wrapped up in Victor’s arms.

“But - I hurt you,” Yuuri’s voice was brittle. He couldn’t understand. Why wasn’t Victor avoiding him or angry? Somehow this tenderness was hurting more than anything else.

“You didn’t hurt me, Yuuri. I was surprised, yes. But I’m fine. See?” Victor guided Yuuri’s head up with a finger on his chin so that they were looking at each other.

“I just…I’m sorry…I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” He looked down, ashamed and tears were spilling down his cheeks again. They had to run out at some point, right? Victor pulled him closer, burying Yuuri’s face in his shoulder.

Victor softly hushed him and stroked his back. “Whatever you need, Yuuri…we’ll figure it out together.”

****

The doctor released Yuuri that following morning. She was pleased upon finding out his voice came back. She instructed them that unless they noticed anything out of the ordinary she did not foresee any need for Yuuri to follow up with her. Then she wished them the best of luck as she left them. Luckily, none of the hospital staff noticed the events from last night, which worked out just fine for Victor. It gave him more time to figure things out with Yuuri on their own. Whatever was happening to his Yuuri he wanted to be there for him and help him through it.

Now they were on their way back to their hotel room. Victor had taken great care in making sure Yuuri was constantly by his side and instructed their taxi driver to take them straight to the hotel. It had been Victor’s fault that any of this happened. He had promised to be there for Yuuri and he had failed. Yuuri didn’t seem to blame Victor which just added to his guilt.

Phichit had texted Victor earlier to prepare for the onslaught of reporters that were camping out in front of the hotel. Apparently, news of Yuuri’s attempted abduction had spread fast and people were hungry for more information. Phichit had also updated Victor that Yurio had been visited by Yakov and Lilia last night so he had gone back to the hotel. Victor took that in positively, sure that Yurio was just fine if Yakov was with him.

He glanced over at Yuuri who was watching the scenery pass by quietly. He wondered if he should prepare Yuuri for it, but Yuuri looked so serene and peaceful next to Victor that he couldn’t bring himself to. Victor clenched his jaw, the mere idea of Yuuri being hounded igniting a fire in his chest.

Phichit had not been exaggerating. There were dozens of reporters waiting out front and upon noticing the taxi they began to converge on them. Yuuri stiffened and backed up against Victor. His voice was distressed, “Victor…”

“Keep driving, please,” Victor instructed the driver. The driver seemed more than eager and stepped on the gas leaving some of the persistent reporters to chase after them. Victor frowned and pulled out his phone.

 

**_Phichit_**

_I warned you…_  
  
---  
  
 

Phichit’s text was sticking out on his screen and Victor rolled his eyes as he began typing a response.

 

 

| 

 

| 

**_Me_**

_I didn’t think it would be that bad !!!!_  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**_Phichit_**

_They’ve been here all night. It’s insane. Luckily the hotel staff banned them from coming inside. But still!_

| 

 

| 

   
  
**_Phichit_**

_I might be able to find some way to get them to leave. Do you want me to try?_

| 

 

| 

   
  
| 

 

| 

**_Me_**

_Sure. I want to get Yuuri settled in. He still needs to rest._  
  
**_Phichit_**

_Okay. Give me a few minutes and then come on back._

| 

 

|   
  
 

Victor relayed the instructions to the driver, who didn’t seem overly thrilled at driving back there but obeyed nonetheless. Yuuri wasn’t too excited about it either.

“Did you not see that crowd, Victor? I don’t think I can handle that right now,” Yuuri stated tersely.

“Don’t worry, moya lyubov. I’ve got Phichit helping me out,” Victor reassured Yuuri and grasped his hand. Yuuri didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t argue any further. They drove back in silence, Victor praying the whole way for Phichit to come through for them with whatever he had planned. Victor was still learning about the Thai man, but he could instantly see that he cared for his friends.

And just as Phichit had promised, the crowd was completely gone when they pulled to the front of the building. Victor couldn’t help but wonder what Phichit had done to get them all to leave so quickly. Yuuri’s eyes went wide, impressed. Phichit was running out to meet them and he helped Yuuri out of the car, wrapping him in a hug as Victor thanked and paid the driver. He smiled at the two fondly, trying not to feel jealous as Phichit still kept a hand on Yuuri’s arm even as they pulled apart.

“How are you, Yuuri? Are you feeling okay?” Phichit looked him up and down.

“Fine,” Yuuri responded with a small smile. “I’m getting there.”

Phichit nodded. He wasn’t surprised at Yuuri’s being able to speak. Victor had updated him when they were texting last night.

“Oh!” Phichit fumbled in his pockets and pulled out Yuuri’s phone. “I forgot to give this to you. With everything that happened I just-” Phichit gestured at his head to demonstrate his forgetfulness before he laughed.

Yuuri took it gratefully, his eyes soft, “Thanks, Phichit.”

Victor approached them and settled a hand on Yuuri’s waist. “I think we should head inside, no?”

“Right! Those reporters will come back sooner rather than later so we’d better move!” Phichit declared, leading the way. Victor and Yuuri shared a smile before following.

Phichit bid them goodbye as they parted to go to their respective rooms.

Now, Yuuri was settled on the bed and was browsing on his phone lazily. Victor was laying on Yuuri’s lap, enjoying the feel of Yuuri’s fingers combing through his hair. Victor’s phone started buzzing and he answered it without looking at the Caller ID. “Hello?”

“Hello, this is Geraldo with Barcelona Police Station. Is this Victor Nikiforov?” The man’s accent was thick, but clear enough for Victor to understand.

“Yes? What can I do for you?” Victor glanced at Yuuri, who was watching him curiously. Victor smiled brightly at him and Yuuri returned a shy smile before looking back at his phone.

“We had an incident…and we needed to reach out to you…to warn you.”

“Warn me about what?” Victor spoke slowly. Yuuri was watching him again.

Geraldo cleared his throat, sounding very nervous. “We had – Well, one of Señor Katsuki’s assailants escaped late last night from holding. And they have not been found yet. We don’t know where they could be.”

Victor’s heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...I had to.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Comments feed my writing spirit.


	5. My Whole Life Has Crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for trouble. And make it double.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! If any of you play Breath of the Wild hopefully you'll understand where a lot of my free time has gone to!

“What?” Victor whimpered, not understanding. He felt Yuuri’s hand pause on the crown of his head, eyes watching Victor curiously. The voice on the other end continued speaking but he wasn’t hearing it anymore. One of Yuuri’s kidnappers had escaped from the precinct last night and they didn’t know where they were.

Yuuri was still in danger. Victor’s pulse was roaring in his ears. This was not good. This was not good at all. Yuuri had still not completely recovered from his attempted abduction and the knowledge that one of them was free was going to send him into an anxiety attack.

“Are you still there? Hello? Señor Nikiforov?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m still here. One moment...” Victor cleared his throat. Sitting up, Victor pulled away from Yuuri before he trudged towards the bathroom ignoring Yuuri’s confused look before closing the door behind him. He was struggling to find his voice. “Um - How did…”

Geraldo sighed, sounding tired. “Now please listen, Señor. We are still investigating exactly how this happened…but we are concerned about Señor Katsuki’s safety. We reason to believe that he is going to be targeted again. One of our officers can be sent over immediately to guard you both-”

Victor was shaking his head. “No…that’s not soon enough…”

“Señor Nikiforov?” Geraldo prompted after some hesitation.

“How can you just tell me this now!?” Victor hissed into the phone. In the back of his mind he could only think about how much of a time disadvantage he had just been given.

“Well-”

Victor cut him off. “I’ll take care of Yuuri on my own.”

“Wait!”

Victor hung up the call, not feeling the slightest bit of remorse as he silenced his phone when he saw the same Caller ID pop up again. Then he shuffled out of the bathroom, the door slamming open with more force than he intended.

Yuuri’s eyes were on him, worried. “Is…is everything okay?”

Victor frowned, a surge of protectiveness building in his chest accompanied by a sudden yearning to take Yuuri and hide him away. That person would come back for him. He was sure of it. When he didn’t answer, Yuuri swung his legs over the edge to stand up abandoning his phone on the bed.

“Victor? What’s wrong?” Yuuri inched closer and tilted his head to try and catch Victor’s gaze. Victor couldn’t restrain himself. He rushed forward and tackled Yuuri into a hug, nosing into his hair and breathing in his scent. Yuuri tensed at the suddenness, arms trapped at his sides, but then relaxed after a moment. Victor shuddered, fear and worry gnawing at him. He needed to hurry.

“Yuuri. We’re taking the first flight to Japan.”

****

“What?” Yuuri perked up, surprised. He was not expecting to hear that. When Victor had come out of the bathroom with anger hardening his features – he had not been expecting to _see_ that. What was going on?

Victor ignored him and darted over to the window, eyes narrowed before he pulled the curtains closed. He started gathering his clothes from the floor before throwing them into his suitcase. “Hurry! I want to leave as soon as possible.”

“Wait, Victor!” Yuuri caught Victor’s wrist. Victor froze and looked away, which had Yuuri’s mind assuming the worst. “I don’t understand. Why are we leaving now? Did something happen?” Victor grimaced, eyes half lidded in the way that Yuuri knew something was weighing on him terribly. Yuuri’s mind was racing with all the worst-case scenarios he could imagine. Did something happen to Makkachin again? Or had someone gotten hurt? Why didn’t they call Yuuri about it then? Why was Victor acting so weird?

“I’ll tell you on the way,” Victor replied stiffly and pulled away from Yuuri as he began packing up the Japanese man’s clothing as well.

“But-”

“I said I’d tell you on the way!” Victor snapped. Yuuri flinched and took a step back, eyes wide and hurt as he stared at Victor. Victor’s face fell after a moment, looking as though he was just slapped awake.

“Ah. Yuuri-” Victor reached out for him but Yuuri stepped away, expression steely. Yuuri moved to grab his clothes from the dresser and threw them into his suitcase before marching to the restroom.

Yuuri came back out, deliberately not looking at Victor. His face felt flushed from stress and he sniffed angrily. Whatever had happened on the phone call was not excusable for how Victor was acting. If he wanted to keep it a secret from Yuuri then so be it. He’d follow along for now.

They finished packing in silence and then Victor instructed Yuuri to follow after him. Yuuri silently obeyed and the two of them made their way to the elevator and eventually to the reception area. As Victor was dealing with the woman at the desk, Yuuri stood off to the side with his arms crossed tightly against his chest and eyes narrowed. Victor had found one of Yuuri’s masks earlier and had Yuuri put it on. He wanted Victor to see just how frustrated and upset this was making him. It seemed to be working with how Victor began stuttering in the middle of talking with the receptionist.

Victor quickly finished, the employee bidding them farewell. There was an awkward moment where Yuuri simply stared at him before Victor swallowed thickly and reached out for him, fingers grazing his back. They walked together like that in silence. Yuuri felt himself inwardly sighing, drained and just hoping that Victor would slow down and explain himself properly.

But then they were stopped by a scowling blond blocking their path.

“Where the hell are you two going?” Yuri had his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets and he narrowed his eyes at them as he glanced at their suitcases. “I go to see you two and you’re leaving?”

“Yurio,” Yuuri softly greeted the teenager in front of them, looping a finger to lower the mask from his face. He scanned over him worryingly. “How are you?”

“Sorry to cut this short, Yurio, but we have to go.” Victor shifted impatiently and his hand urged Yuuri forward. Yuuri hesitated, wanting to say something before the pressure on his back became more pronounced and he obeyed. They barely made it past the teen before he kicked out at Victor’s suitcase and sent it rolling away. Victor stood there a moment before turning to look down at the blond who was glaring daggers at him.

“Yurio.” Victor tested darkly. Yuuri was looking between the two Russians nervously, trying to figure out what to do. It was his fault; he should have known how Yuri would react and with Victor acting bizarrely he should have predicted this would happen. Victor still had his hand on Yuuri’s back, and he was clutching at the fabric there tightly.

“Don’t call me that - Dumbass! Where are you going!?” Yuri snarled, getting into Victor’s personal space and staring him down. Or up, depending on how technical one wanted to get.

“Calm down. This can’t be good for your health right now. We are just leaving for Japan,” Victor replied evenly. He eyes half-lidded as he regarded Yuri. As if to confirm Victor’s words, Yuri pushed his palm into his temple like he was getting a headache.

“Shut up! So, you thought you would just leave without saying goodbye? I didn’t realize you guys were wanting to leave so soon.” Yuri scoffed and looked off to the side, jaw clenching.

“That’s not it!” Victor snapped, voice breaking. “It’s not safe here!”

“Why? What happened?” Yuri countered. He was eyeing Victor curiously now.

“Are you going to explain what’s going on now?” Yuuri prompted, voice firm. He glanced down before looking back up at Victor, determined not to lose his nerve. Victor huffed and brushed a hand through his fringe obviously frustrated. It was not a look Yuuri was used to seeing on him.

Finally, he said, “I got a call from the police that one of the persons who attacked you escaped last night.”

Yuuri swore he felt his heart freeze upon hearing that. Of _course_ this would happen. With Yuuri’s luck he supposed that it had just been a matter of time. No wonder Victor was acting the way he was. Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand, utterly mortified.

“What?” Yuri was staring slack-jawed at the older Russian.

Victor inhaled shakily through his nose, pulling Yuuri closer to him so that they were flush together. “That’s why. I can’t…I don’t want you here anymore, Yuuri. You’re not safe.”

“Victor…” Yuuri’s voice trembled as he moved his hand to his arm. Victor swallowed thickly and looked down.

“That’s why I wanted to leave as soon as possible. They’ll be back for you. I’m certain of that. And I’m so scared, Yuuri. You remember what that woman could do; how else can I protect you?”

Yuuri didn’t say anything. He remembered perfectly what she was capable of, and the mere thought of it terrified him. Gently, he wrapped Victor in a hug that had Victor relaxing into the contact. Yuuri could feel the pounding of Victor’s heart against his chest. Somehow, it pleased Yuuri to know that Victor cared this much.

“But if you had left without telling anyone and something still happened then how do you think that would be protecting Yuuri,” Yuri snarled. “Think about that, old man!”

Victor stilled at that, Yuri’s words sinking into him like a knife. He was right. In Victor’s panic, he had only thought of escaping with Yuuri. But if none of their friends were aware of any changes in their location and something _had_ happened then no one would ever know.

Yuuri glanced up at Victor, gauging his reaction.

“You’re right, Yurio,” Victor agreed slowly. “But that doesn’t change the fact that Yuuri is still in danger. I have to take him somewhere safe.”

Yuri went silent at that, frowning. But then Yuuri firmly grasped and tugged Victor’s chin down and forced him to look at him. “What doesn’t change is the fact that you shouldn’t hide things from me, Victor. I know that you’re worried and scared and were looking out for me; but I have a say in my life and you should have told me,” Yuuri scolded. Victor nodded sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I shouldn’t have hidden it from you,” Victor apologized, whimpering.

Yuuri smiled softly, standing on his toes to bump their foreheads together. “I forgive you.”

“Um, guys,” Yuri was furiously tugging on Yuuri’s sleeve and staring at the entrance. Curious, Yuuri and Victor followed his gaze. Standing there was a woman with short dark hair, green eyes scanning the hotel lobby. With a pang of icy panic, Yuuri recognized her as the same woman from before that had tried abducting him. By some miracle, she had not seemed to notice them yet. Yuuri shot a look at Victor who looked exactly how he felt. Yuri was deathly silent as he watched on. Victor pulled Yuuri’s mask back over his face and uncurled his scarf to wrap it around Yuuri’s head.

“Follow me,” Victor whispered and threaded their hands together as he lead Yuuri towards the first-floor hotel rooms. This had to work; there had to be some other exit down that way that they could escape through. Yuri was trailing behind them, a worried frown on his face as he kept his eyes on the woman.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind howled across the lobby and mixed cries of confusion and surprise sounded out around them. The three of them braced against one another as the wind knocked into them. Yuuri felt like he was in the middle of a tornado with how violently it was buffeting against them. When it died down, Yuuri was horrified to see that the hall they were aiming for was now barred, a metal grate completely filling in the arch. Swiveling around, he noticed that all the exits were in the same state. They were trapped. People were starting to panic and were yelling at the sudden appearance of the bars. A random few approached the bars to pull at them uselessly and then a sharp pop resounded as they received shocks – the metal clicking as it surged an electrical charge.

There was the sound of manic laughter. With a start, Yuuri realized the laughter was coming from a man standing next to the woman. Yuuri hadn’t even noticed him earlier. He had olive skin and dirty-blond hair, his frame small but well built. His dark eyes had the brightness of delight in them as he regarded the cowering and confused crowd.

“Why would you do that! Idiot!” The woman hissed at him and smoothed her hair back into place. “You _know_ we’re not supposed to-”

“Well – whatever! It’s working, isn’t it? Besides, they put me in charge. Remember? I’ll handle it.” The man retorted sarcastically, cutting her off. She silenced at that and crossed her arms before looking away.

“Hey!” One of the hotel staff was storming towards them. Yuuri recognized him as the manager or owner. He couldn’t remember. “What the hell is going on? I demand an explanation! I’m going to be contacting the police and-”

With his next step the manager was suddenly floating in the air and clutching at his throat. He was gasping and his face was turning red. The man was wagging his finger and shrugged dramatically. “That’s a big no-no. I suggest that no one does anything else if they don’t want to know what if feels like to go out Darth Vader style.”

Then the manager fell to the ground hard and lay there gasping as he tried to catch his breath. “Attention, everyone! I’d like to ask for your cooperation in this and then this will be over before you know it! I promise!”

Nobody said anything. The sight of the manager convulsing had sent everyone into a shocked silence. He did a little satisfied nod as he paced further in, hands clasped behind his back. “So! We are looking for our pal Yuuri Katsuki. Japanese skater? Wears glasses? I’d appreciate it if someone would be kind enough to direct me to where he is?”

Yuuri just about passed out then and there. This felt unreal. His breathing coming out harder and more rapidly against his mask, humidifying it and making it feel stuffier which made it feel harder to breathe. Victor hushed him and rested a hand on the small of his back. “Try to keep calm, Yuuri. We’ll figure this out. Just hide behind me for now.”

Yuuri nodded numbly, trying to reason with himself as he followed Victor’s advice and stepped behind him. He knew that most likely anyone here in the lobby would be able to recognize him. Heck, that woman would be able to pick him out with one look. Except, for whatever reason she was more interested in the floor. The dynamics between the two of them did not seem to be structured well.

“Nothing?” The man sighed and shook his head. “It’s hard to find good help these days, isn’t it Menta?”

The woman, Menta, simply sighed and rolled her eyes. “You know we’re not supposed to use names…” Then her gaze landed on Victor and Yuri, recognition shining in her eyes. A pleased sound of surprise escaped her. Victor tensed.

“Don’t care!” He giggled and put a finger on his chin, humming in thought. But then he followed Menta’s gaze and he paused, cocking his head. He looked back at Menta as if to confirm and when she nodded he turned back, a predatory grin on his face. Yuuri willed desperately to make his body smaller as he hid into Victor’s back. They knew! He was going to be found out!

Yuri growled, “What the fuck are you looking at?”

_Yurio, no!_ Yuuri was absolutely mortified at the young teen’s apparent death wish.

But the distraction seemed to work. The man looked visibly taken aback as he narrowed his eyes. “Wow. What a mouth you have, kid. Almost makes you sound like an adult.”

“Ha? I’m _sorry_ , was that supposed to offend me? The only thing offending me is your face!” Yuri snapped back. “I’ve been called worse by better.”

“Yurio!” Victor hissed at him and slapped his side. “Knock it off!”

The man laughed shortly, obviously irritated. He took a step closer and lifted his hand, fingers weaving through the air. “Seems like I’ll be doing the Tellurics’ a favor with this…Bye-bye, kid.”

Time seemed to slow at that moment. Yuuri was hyper-aware of an energy forming from the man and every fiber in his being was telling him that it was aimed right for Yuri. Yuuri pulled away from Victor and tackled Yuri out of the way just as the man’s arm finished slicing upwards and a line of wind sharply whistled past them.

There was a pregnant pause of surprise until the man laughed, “Whoa! Is that him, Menta?”

Yuri was groaning; a hand holding his head and face pinched in pain. Yuuri remembered that he was still recovering from a concussion and was terrified that he had just worsened it. He breathed out Yuri’s name, rolling off and cupping his cheeks to rotate his head as though that would help him see any injury. Yuri whimpered, discomfort brimming in his eyes.

 “No. You will leave him alone,” Victor growled as he stepped in front of the two Yuri’s, shielding them with his body as they lay defenseless on the ground. Something flashed in the man’s eyes before he scowled and casually swept his arm to the side. Victor was sent sliding to the ground.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped. Suddenly, he felt pressure around his ankles and then he was being pulled along the floor. Yuuri heard someone call out his name. Yuuri came to a stop with a grunt and rolled to see the man looming over him.

He grinned and kneeled so he was level with Yuuri. As the man spoke he removed Victor’s scarf and the mask, revealing his face. “There he is! Nice to meet you, Yuuri! I’m Geun!”

Yuuri flinched and immediately began scrambling away.

“Hey! How rude!” Geun whined. He skipped after Yuuri and quickly caught up with him. Geun smirked as he reached down and grasped Yuuri’s wrist. “Gotcha! Now come on, Yuuri, it’s time to go!”

Yuuri blinked and then Victor was barreling into Geun, the two of them falling to the floor in a heap. The sounds of punches landing snapped Yuuri out of his stupor as he watched Victor wail on Geun’s face. Geun managed to get in one hit that stunned Victor long enough for him to get the upper hand.

“Nasty telluric,” Geun growled and forced Victor up into the air. Victor’s hands flew to his throat and he started gasping. The noise and sight chilled Yuuri to the core of his being.

“NO!” His legs carried him over to Geun and he grabbed at the offending arm desperately. Yuuri gasped as energy surged through his arms, but he endured it. Startled, Geun’s arm relaxed, and Victor’s breathing resumed although he still hung suspended in the air. Geun glanced sideways at the trembling Japanese skater, a flurry of different emotions running across his face.

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“I’ll-I’ll go with you. Just please don’t hurt him,” Yuuri was crying at this point. He must have looked like a mess, tears and snot dripping down his face. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t let Victor get hurt because of him.

“Okay!” Geun released Victor and he fell to the ground in a heap. Stunned at how easily Geun agreed Yuuri instead ran to Victor’s side, fretting over him. Cradled his neck, Victor wheezed when he tried to speak and could only manage a shake of his head. His blue eyes were begging him and they Yuuri felt his heart ache, knowing he couldn’t do what Victor wanted. It hurt, but it hurt more to see his loved ones getting in the crossfire.

“I’m so sorry,” he hiccupped. “I have to - I have to protect you, too. Please take care of Yurio; make sure he’s okay.”

 A bony hand wrapped around Yuuri’s bicep and pulled him away from Victor with a startled yelp. Yuuri stumbled only a moment before allowing himself to be lead towards the front, determined to keep Victor from further harm. Menta raised her eyebrow at their approach.

“Thanks for the help,” Geun snapped. She simply shrugged her gaze on Yuuri. Yuuri wilted, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. Geun’s arms bracketed Yuuri from behind, pinning his arms to his sides.

“You made it seem like you had everything under control. So…”

Geun huffed then forced Yuuri in front of Menta, “Just do your thing.” Her eyes flashed as she raised a hand to Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri was hyperventilating now. The last thing Yuuri saw was her palm brushing his glasses up and covering his eyes before he slipped off into darkness.

****

Yuuri found himself stirring, the tendrils of sleep slowly trickling off him. Moaning, he rolled onto his side and felt himself relaxing when a soft hand began caressing the hairs on his forehead. He let the soft touches lull him back into a half-sleep. Images of Hasestu played on his eyelids as did his friends. Yurio. Victor. A bubble of feeling like he was forgetting something wormed its way into his stomach and traveled up into his throat, unsettling him.

Sighing, Yuuri rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. Yuuri flinched, a silent scream catching in the back of his throat as he looked up at Menta who was smiling softly at him. In the back of his mind he sensed that he was laying in the backseat of a car, the crown of his head resting on the edge of her lap. He could hear the purring of the engine as his senses awoke with him.

“Hello, little one,” she patted his forehead and brushed the hairs from his face. Yuuri didn’t reply, the reality of the situation hitting him like a truck. Tears were rolling down his temples and soaking into his hair. Menta was hushing him gently, “Oh…There’s no need for tears, Yuuri. Where we are going – it will change your world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love to hear feedback :) *wink wink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read!


End file.
